When It All Falls Apart
by Reigns'Sweetheart
Summary: It all began when Megan Callaway met a young Roman Reigns at the tender age of seventeen. Eight years later, they've become the best of friends as they travel the world together with the WWE. When the mother of Roman's daughter comes back wanting a another chance at love with Roman, will he and Megan stay bonded together, or will it all fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story on here and I'm hoping that everyone likes it. I don't own WWE or any of the Superstars, only the OC's. **

My name is Megan Calloway and I am currently a WWE Diva on the main roster. I'm twenty-five years old and I was born and raised in Houston, Texas. I'm five-foot eleven with blonde hair and green eyes. I'm a second-generation Diva with the legendary Undertaker being my father. I started wrestling when I was sixteen and I haven't stopped since. It was hard at times, growing up because my dad was always on the road until later in his career when he started wrestling about once or twice a year.

When I was seventeen, I met Roman Reigns on a trip during the summer that I took with my family to Florida when he was home for the summer from college. His dad and uncle were wrestlers and he was related to The Rock whom I've met a few times, growing up from when my dad would take me to some of the live event over the summer. Him and I became the best of friends and we've been in contact ever since. I wrestled for a while in the independent circuit until I got signed at the age of twenty. While I was there, I had the pleasure of meeting Seth and Dean along the way. We had all been signed to developmental at around the same time and met up with Roman. A family of our own was started right there in developmental and we've been inseperable ever since.

"How's little Cassandra?" Asked Seth as we made our way through the airport to make our next event for the European tour that we had going on right now.

Roman gave us a big smile with the mention of his five year old daughter. "She's doing great. Cassandra showed me this picture that she painted in class and dad says that I should think about putting her in something because of how active she's getting. I miss her though. School's almost done for the year so hopefully I can take her out on the road with me for a bit."

"Isn't that what your dad did, Megan?" They asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but that was only during the summer. He would take me for a few days and when he got a some days off, he would take me back home and allow me stay with my mom and when he came back from being on the road, he would take me back with him."

"How come it was like that?" Asked Roman.

I thought for a moment. "It wasn't nothing personal. Dad just wanted me to try to have as much of a normal life as possible, growing up. So he would let me stay home at times during the summer so that I could be with my friends. I loved being with him during the summer though because I got to see him and be with him a lot than what I did throughout the year."

"Was it ever hard for you growing up because you got to travel so much over the summer?" Asked Roman as Seth and Dean went to go look at some magazines.

I just shrugged. "As I got older, it did. I had to start figuring out who was really my friend because as soon as they found out or understood who my dad was, a lot of them wanted to know me because of him and his friends. Not because they cared about me enough to get to know me. Every Superstar's child is probably going to have to go through that at some point in their lives, but it's up to them how they handle it."

"I just want to spend more time with her." Said Roman. "Cassandra means the world to me and with her mom in and out of her life, my daughter's in full physical custody of my parents because of my schedule. Don't get me wrong, I love what I do and I have such a passion for it by Cassandra's more important to me. I can't get her back if I lose her."

"You're not going to lose her, Roman." I told him. "I've known you for years. You're an amazing father and just an amazing person in general. You're going to be fine."

He called Seth and Dean when it was announced that our flight was now boarding before turning his attention back to me. "I just don't want her mother to say that I'm abandoning her as a means for getting custody of her and try to make me look like the bad guy."

I scoffed. "Please, Cassandra doesn't even recognize who she is. I doubt she's going to want to go with Kate. She knows me better than she does her biological mother."

"That says a lot." He responds quietly.

_**After European Tour...**_

Once we were all back home in the states from the tour, I went back home, just wanting to sleep. With all of the signings and events that we've had to do, it was extremely tiring, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. I was in Europe with my friends, doing what I loved. After cleaning up a bit and getting a head start on laundry, I heard a tiny knock on the door. I looked through the peephole, wondering who it was seeing as how I didn't have anything planned for tonight with anyone. I opened the door and smiled when I saw a six foot three Soman on the other side of my door holding Chinese food with a small five year old standing next to him with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Megan." She said cheerfully as she hugged my leg.

I smiled widely at both of them as I picked Cassandra up and hugged her tightly. "Hey cutie. How was your day?"

Roman closed the door behind him and followed me to the kitchen as she told me about her day. When I put her down, Roman walked up to me and gave me the biggest hug that he's given me in a long time and it was one of those hugs that would make you smile, regardless of how you were feeling.

"I didn't know you were coming." I told him when I pulled back, but still holding on to him. "But I'm glad you did."

"I wanted to surprise you." He responding. "I thought that with all of us being all beat up and whatnot from this tour, we could stay in for the night instead of having to go out."

"It's a nice surprise, I must say." I told him with a smile.

We heard a dragging sound coming into the kitchen from the hallway and when we looked, it was Cassandra bringing a small stepping stool into the kitchen and placing it in front of the fridge after she opened it.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Asked Roman as he looked on.

"I'm getting something for us to drink." She responded in her tiny voice.

My heart melted, seeing her and I couldn't help but smile. "She's just so adorable. Can I keep her, Roman?"

He chuckled as he walked up to her and picked her up. Kissing her forehead, he took out the bottle of soda from my fridge and closed it, moving the stepping stool out of the way.

"I don't want you getting hurt. But if you want to help, can you set up the table for us?" He asked her as he placed some plates on the table and sat her down on one of the chair.

I smiled seeing how Roman interacted with his daughter. She's all he would ever talk about, whenever he got the chance to and I felt like I knew her already. Roman came back into the kitchen and winked at me as he smiled. As we sat down to eat, Cassandra sat in between us and started eating her food.

"You look like your daddy, you know that?" I told her and she smiled up at me. She had tan skin just like Roman, with long black hair and she had his eyes. "But I must say that you're much prettier."

"See, Daddy." Said Cassandra. "Somebody agrees with me."

Roman laughed. "I don't know where you learned to be that adorable, but keep it up."

"Where are you from, Megan?" She asked me curiously.

I took a sip of my soda before answering. "I'm from Texas."

"How do you know Daddy?" She asked.

"Because we work together." I responded. "But I met him when I was seventeen and we've been friends ever since."

"Sounds like a long time." Said Cassandra.

Roman chuckled and shook his head. "It's only been eight years, sweetie."

"That still sounds like a long time." She added and I couldn't help but smile. Ever since the day that she was born, I've felt a bond with her and I have grown closer to Roman than ever before.


	2. The Beginning Of A New Chapter

**Thank you to Pinayprincesa and Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing :) **

I was at the performance center with Seth and Dean as we warmed up before we started on praciticing and training. We were waiting on Roman, who had still not showed up until about half an hour later as he walked in quickly with Cassandra in his arms.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Asked Seth, knowing that Roman never brung her with him when he came here to the perfomance center.

"I couldn't find anybody to watch her until I finished with training." He responded as he got into the ring after putting his bag down. We all looked at him and saw Cassandra sleeping soundly in his arms.

"Roman, it's eight in the morning." Said Dean.

"Dean, I don't have anybody else to watch her. My parents went to Pensacola for the weekend. They won't come back until Sunday." Replied Roman as he looked for where to put her. "I'm not going to just leave her with some random person. Besides, Hunter called for us to be here today, remember."

Cassandra whimpered softly and started to wake up. "Daddy."

"I'm here baby." He told her softly. Roman took her to a few chairs near the ring and put her down. "I need you to be good for me today. Daddy has to do a few things and we're going to have to be here for a while, okay? I know it's early sweetie, but you can sit here and watch Daddy practice or you can use your coloring book or play with your doll."

I saw Cassandra pout an look as if she was about to cry. "I wanna go to the park today, Daddy."

"I know, sweetie." He responded. "When I finish here, I'll get cleaned up and we'll go the park and then we get some lunch, okay?"

"Roman." Said a stern voice from behind them. When they all looked, it was Paul standing by the entrance with Stephanie and another guy who was standing behind them.

He quickly stood up and cleared his throat. "I know the rule about having kids here, but I didn't have anybody else to watch her today. I'm so sorry."

Paul smiled and quickly put his hands up. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I know she's a good kid, just make sure she doesn't get into anything, okay? I don't want her to get into trouble. You're doing a good job with her by the way."

They all tried to greet Casssandra and she shyly waved at them and hid behind her father as she hugged his leg. When I noticed the man that walked in with Paul and Stephanie, a huge smile came across my face.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. Getting out of the ring, I quickly walked over to him and hugged him tightly. No matter how old I was, I would always be a daddy's girl. "You're here."

We talked for a few minutes before Roman came over to greet him.

"Roman, it's good to see you." Said my dad as they shook hands.

_**After practice...**_

I drove over to Roman's house to pick him and Cassandra up for lunch. After getting her in the back seat of my Cadillac SUV, we made our way to one of our favorite restaurants.

"I saw her today." Roman said. "Kate, I mean. On my way back home from the performance center. She didn't notice me though. But Kate was with another little girl and it just ticked me off a bit because she's not there for Cassandra. I'm literally a single parent and if it wasn't for you, my family, Seth and Dean, I don't know how I'd be able to take care of her on my own. I mean, she was even asking me last night why she doesn't have a mom."

"What did you tell her?" I asked him.

He sighed and shook his head before speaking quietly. "I didn't know what to tell her. How do you tell your child that her mother walks in and out of her life, without making them feel that their mom doesn't want them? Megan...I don't care that Kate and I are no longer together. It doesn't phase me one bit. But she should at least be there for Cassandra and be a mother to her. Cassandra deserves that at least. I'm not going to just introduce some random girl into her life either and then have her leave when she's no longer interested and Cassandra's asking why she left. It's hard enough as it is for me with our schedule as crazy as it is. I can give her anything she wants except for a mother and it kills me because I know how much she wants one."

When we got to the restaurant, after ordering, the waitress gave Cassandra a picture with some crayons for her to color while we waited for our food. After helping her for a while, I looked up to see Roman's eyes on me. I smiled up at him and saw him give me one of his own.

"You'd make a good mom one day." He whispered in my ear as he rested his hand on my knee.

"You think so?" I asked him.

He nodded and kissed my cheek. "You're amazing with my little girl. I can only imagine when you have one of your own."

"Daddy, are we still going to the park today?" Asked Cassandra in a tiny voice.

Roman smiled at her. "Yes, we're gonna go after we finish eating okay?"

"Can Megan come with us?" She asked.

"If she wants to come." He replied.

"Will you come, Megan?" Cassandra asked me.

I smiled at her. "I will definitely come."

_**Later that day...**_

At the park, I watched happily as Roman played hide and seek with his daughter. She seemed like the happiest person in the world right now, with her dad by her side and I couldn't help but think about what Roman had said earlier about her needing a mother in her life. When I heard a car pull up, I looked back and saw Kate getting out of her car with a little girl, probably the little girl that Roman was talking about on our way to lunch. She saw me and made a face as she made her way to another table. Ignoring her, I went back to my phone and texted Roman saying that she was here. I saw him grab his phone to check and look my way. Roman texted back saying to go to him and Cassandra and so I grabbed our things and stood up to make my way to them.

"Just so you know..." Said the woman from behind me. "Roman is still in love with me, just in case you were thinking of having anything with him."

I turned around and smiled at her. "It's nice seeing you too. Have a nice day."

Kate's face fell as I turned around to walk towards Roman and Cassandra. "Have I mentioned that I don't like her?"

Roman smiled. "The feeling's mutual. It's fine."

My mind went back to what Kate said about him being in love with her still. It should not have been affecting me because Roman and I are just friends, but I quickly blocked it when I heard Cassandra and felt her tugging on my leg. I picked her up and felt her lay her head on my shoulder after saying that her head was starting to hurt.

"I'm going to drop you two off first and then, I'm gonna grab a few things from my place before heading back to yours." I told Roman.

He nodded and grabbed his daughters things and followed me back to the car. On our way there, I could see Kate staring us down as we walked by. If looks could kill, I'd be dead a million times over. I understand that she's Cassandra's biological mother, but she sure as hell didn't act like it since the day she was born. I was always there and I still am. Who is she to Cassandra? Nobody.

After dropping them off at their house, I quickly drove to my apartment and put my things down. I was mentally slapping myself for caring so much about how Roman truly feels about Kate and I was going to stress myself out if I kept thinking so much on it. I took a hot shower to help me relax and to take my mind off of things.

I got a pair of clothes ready for tonight in case I stayed the night like I did sometimes and took my time with it. Roman knew me well enough to know when something was wrong or at least on my mind and I wanted to try to get myself together so I wouldn't have to say what I was thinking about and why.

When I got to his house, Cassandra was happily sitting in the living room, watching television in her pajamas. I put my things down and watched Roman as he was dressed in a black wife beater and basketball shorts with his hair in a messy bun. I greeted his little girl with tons of small kisses and took a seat next to her to watch a cinderella movie that she was watching.

"I ordered some pizza." Said Roman when he sat on the other side of Cassandra. "It should be here in a bit."

"Megan, do you like Daddy?" Asked Cassandra.

Roman and I both looked at each other before looking down at her. "Why do say that?"

"Because, you two are always together and you look at him differently." She responded.

Just as I was about to respond, the door bell rang and Roman quickly got up to get the door. When he saw that it aws the pizza, he looked for money to pay the guy and I got Cassandra to come with me to get some cups. We heard the door close and saw Roman come into the kitchen with a box of pizza and saw as he looked at me before clearing his throat when Cassandra became a bit fussy.

"She's been up since early this morning. I don't blame her for being fussy today." Said Roman.

"Can we finish watching Cinderella when we finish?" Asked Cassandra.

"When we finish eating, okay?" Said Roman as he kissed her on her head.

I walked up to Roman as he stood by the sink and gently elbowed him. "I have to tell you something, but when she goes to sleep."

He nodded showing that he understood and walked with me back to the table with a pizza for his daughter and another for himself. After desert, Cassandra crawled into my lap when we went back to the living room and quickly fell asleep on my chest about an hour later. Picking her up, I took her up to her room and tucked her in for the night. When I walked out, Roman was putting my bag in his room.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked when I walked into the room and looked around. He turned his attention to me and sat down at the edge of his bed.

Sitting down next to me, I talked quietly. "Earlier today, Kate told me that you still love her."

His eyes widened as he heard what I had just told him and he looked around. "I honestly don't know why she said that. But I don't feel anything for her. Yes, there may always be a bond there because of Cassandra. But other than that, I feel nothing for her. Is that what you didn't want to say around Cassandra?"

I looked down, not wanting him to find the answer in my eyes. "I don't want her to have false hope when it comes to Kate. We know her history of walking in and out of Cassandra's life to the point where Kate has been out of it for about a year before trying to come back into it and Cassandra barely remembers her because of it. And I don't want you to get hurt again."

"It bothers you that she said that, doesn't it?" He asked. "Be honest with me."

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't." I responded.

He gave me a small smile. "It would bother me if another guy told me that you still loved him."

"And why is that?" I asked him curiously as I looked at him.

Roman looked into my green eyes and I couldn't help but like the way that he did. "Because maybe there's another guy that loves you. Sleep here...with me."

"No, because if I do, something will happen." I told him. I got up and went for the door but was stopped when I grabbed the doorknob.

"What do you think is going to happen?" He asked.

I thought for a moment and turned around to look at him. "I _know _what's going to happen and as much as I want it to happen, I'm scared to allow it. I'm scared because I feel like it's going to show all of my secrets on how I feel about you and with Cassandra asking us so many questions about our relationship, I don't know what to say to her anymore. I'm scared to allow it because I don't want to be a one night stand, Roman. I'm not going to be the friend with benefits that you'll drop quicker than the blink of an eye because you get bored with me or because you become interested in somebody else."

"Megan..." He interrupted.

"No, wait." I told him, holding up a finger. "For the last eight years, you and I have been the one constant in each other's lives. I've been the one constant in Cassandra's life for the last five of those years. I'm not going to allow something like this ruin what we have between us...all for one night?"

"Who said that the guy who may be in love with you isn't me?" He asked. "Megan, we have a lot of history, you and I. For us to allow something to ruin everything between us is a damn shame and I don't know how I'll ever forgive myself for letting you go if anything was to happen to us. I'm not forcing you to do anything, you can always say no if you don't want to. But don't be afraid to at least tell how you feel...about me, about us."

I thought for a moment as I looked up at him. For anybody to understand us and our friendship, we would have to start from the beginning. The day that Roman and I met on the hot, summer day is what started everything between us. It's year after year of history and memories and frienship and feelings.

"I want to know what it's like to make love and how it feels." I admitted, quietly.

He looked at me, surprised. "I thought you already...you know."

I closed my eyes, feeling a bit embarrased. "I did. But it was horrible. He was too rough and he never took his time because he just wanted to get a quick bust and that was it. I've wanted you since I was seventeen, but I was _seventeen, _Roman_._ And you were with Kate up until five years ago, and at Georgia Tech for school. We only physically saw each other during the summer, and other than that it was always video chat and phone calls until I was old enough to do things without having to ask for permission. Now we work together, and we're more inseperable than ever and it makes me wonder if there's anything between you and I. I'm not going to have something ruin what you and I have and risk Cassandra losing me. I can't risk losing you at all."

I opened the door before he said anything and quickly walked out. I went to Cassandra's room and checked on her, where she was peacefully sleeping. After walking back out, I leaned against the wall and thought about my emotions and thoughts and how I just couldn't deny them. Walking back to Roman's room, I saw him walking around in his room with the light off, allowign the light from the night sky to illuminate the room, and look out the window as the sound of thunder filled the night, followed by lightning. Roman looked at me, when he heard me close the door and watched as I walked up to him.

"I want you to be the one who shows me what it's like to _really _make love." I told him softly.

He gently grabbed my hand and faced me. "Does that mean that you actually want us to or do you want me to use another method or..."

"No, Roman." I told him. "I want you to _show _me. But if you're going to regret this tomorrow morning or any other day from here on out, then don't even bother."

As the rain started to fall and spalsh against the windows, picked me up and laid me down on his bed.

"Megan, are you sure about this? I don't want you to regret anything either." He whispered in my ear.

"Shut up." I told him fiercly.

Roman smiled down at me. "I like this fiesty side of you."

"Sure you do." I responded and was met with his lips against mine.


	3. What Does She Have Up Her Sleeve?

**Thank you to WolfGirl2013, justkimmy and Alexandria M for reviewing :) **

**This chapter will begin to have Roman's POV as well. I hope everyone enjoys it :) **

**Warning: ****Contains some sexual content **

I woke up the next day with my head on Roman's chest, and his strong arm around my waist. Looking around, I realized that I was tangled in the sheets as I had one of my legs tangled up with his. I looked up to see that he was still sleeping and smiled. My fingers lightly traced his lips, down to his jaw line and then to his chest, tracing his tattoo. I somehow was able to free myself from his strong grip and made my way to the bathroom after finding a shirt of his to put on. After washing my face, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, making me look up to see that it was Roman when he rested his chin on my shoulder. There was a look in his eyes that I have never seen before until last night and I couldn't help but smile and look down when I felt my cheeks starting to burn.

"Last night was amazing." I said softly as I looked up and saw my cheeks turning a shade of pink.

Roman smiled at me and turned me around to face him. "As corny as this question may sound...can I make love to you again?"

"You really want to?" I asked him in surprise.

He nodded. "I'm not the only who made love as if I wanted you." I blushed and grabbed his hands to take him back to the room until he pulled me back. "Who said it had to be in the bedroom?"

Roman took off his shorts and I couldn't help but remember every single detail about last night as he took off the shirt of his that I had on and followed him into the shower. He slid the glass down closed and turned on the shower. I relaxed feeling the warm water from the multiple shower heads, and leaned against the wall.

He grabbed my face and kissed me more passionately than he did last night and his lips lingered on mine with each kiss. I let my hands run down his sides and felt them against his abs when I reached his stomach. His lips kissed down my jaw until he reached my neck and I leaned my head back in pleasure. My fingers dug into his wet hair as I felt his hands caress my body. Roman kissed his way down my chest, making sure his lips got every inch of my breasts before continuing to make his way down. I couldn't help but smile and giggle softly when he reached my stomach, feeling his facial hair tickling it. He looked up when I did and gave me that smile of his that made me melt.

Roman leaned against the wall this time around and wrapped me in his arms as we kissed. Turning me around, he kept me close to him brought his lips back to my neck. I let out a breath when I felt him enter me and perfectly fill me. One strong hand grabbed my waist while his free hand caressed the rest of my body. I leaned my head back with closed eyes as I felt his heavinly strokes and let out a soft moan, while I felt his chest against my back. He dug his fingers into my waist as his strokes became more passionate and steady and slow as I tried to quiet my moans as I heard his breathing become a little harder and heavy. Reaching out to grab on to something, I dug my nails into his arms and wouldn't let go. It wasn't long until we both reached our climax. He hugged me from behind and wouldn't let me go as the water showered us along with his warm kisses against my skin.

***Roman's POV* **

"Daddy!" I heard my daughter exclaim as I walked out of my room. I grinned when I saw her running towards me from her room and picked her up.

"How's my little girl?" I asked when I did. "You feel better?"

She nodded and smiled at me. "I fixed my bed and I took a bath but I don't know what to wear."

I chuckled. "Do you want Megan to help you with your clothes while I make some breakfast?"

Cassandra's face lit up with the mention of Megan's name and she nodded and clapped happily. "Yes, because I like how she dresses and can I get pancakes today?"

"Yes, I'll make some pancakes. Let me just get Megan first so that she can help you, okay?" I asked when I heard someone behind me.

"I'm here." Said Megan as she stood by my door. She wore one of my button down shirts with a pair of my shorts with her hair still wet from our shower. I couldn't help but smile at her and felt Cassandra moving around in my arms, wanting to get down. She ran up to Megan and hug her affectionately. The smile on both of their faces made my day and I couldn't stop myself from enjoying the view. "Go pick out what you're thinking about wearing today and I'll help you out."

I walked up to her and stroked her cheek after Cassandra went back to her room and gave her a kiss. She smiled up at me and thought for a moment.

"So what does this mean for us?" Asked Megan.

I thought for a moment, figuring out how to say what I wanted. "I'm the guy who's in love with you. It's you and I think it always has been you. There were just some obstacles in the way that made it impossible for me to see that. I've been wrapped up for so long in trying to make a better life for my daughter, and trying to do what's right that I didn't realize that you're meant for me, let alone how much I've wanted you. Besides, I was over the age of eighteen when we met and it wasn't going to fly with your dad."

She grinned and laughed softly. "That is very true. I mean, we did run up his phone bill until he got me my own phone. I would like to be with you so much. I have wanted that for as long as I can remember, but like you said, there were some obstacles. Another thing is that I don't want something bad to happen and I jepordize my relationship with Megan because even though she's not my biological child, she still means the world to me and I want to be in her life for as long as I can."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked Megan quietly.

Megan nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah. I'd like that."

I smiled widely at her and gave her a kiss until we heard Cassandra's tiny voice calling out for Megan.

"I'm going to check on her ." She said as she left.

"My shirt looks a lot better on you by the way." I told her as she walked away and watched her turn around to give me another smile.

_**That evening...**_

I took Megan and Cassandra out to dinner, before my parents came back home from Pensacola and trying to rest up as much as I can before going back out on the road.

"Look who we have here." Said a voice coming from behind. When we looked up, it was Kate with some guy and a little girl who seemed to be younger than Cassandra. "Hey, Cassandra. How's my princess?"

Cassandra looked up at her as if she's never seen her before. "I'm Daddy's princess."

"Sweetie, be nice." I told her softly.

"But Daddy, I don't know her." She responded.

I looked up at Kate who seemed hurt, by the admission. "You've seen her before. She's your mom and just because you don't know somebody, doesn't mean that you have stop being nice to them. I taught you to always be good to people."

Cassandra looked back up at Kate. "No, she's not. She's never around so how can she be my mom?"

"Kate, nice to see that you're doing fine." I told her, seriously. "But this is obviously not the time or place for this conversation."

She looked over at Megan who was trying to stay out of the situation but Kate wouldn't let her get away that easily.

"Is it because of you that she doesn't see me as a mother?" She asked Megan.

Megan looked around and then at me before responding. "Like Roman said, this isn't the best time for this conversation."

"She's my daughter and she doesn't even know me!" Exclaimed Kate. People started to look our way to see what was going on.

I got up and convinced her to come with me to a more private place. "This has nothing to do with Megan so don't bring her into this. Cassandra not knowing you or calling you mom is on you. Not anybody else."

"It takes two to make a baby, you know and I wasn't ready for one." She told me quickly.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Bullshit, Kate. I wasn't ready for a kid either but I've been stepping up ever since to be the best father that I could be to my little girl. Kate, _you _are the one that signed over your parental rights a month after she was born claiming that it was just too much for you and you couldn't handle it. You walk in and out of her life to the point where you're gone for so long that she starts to forget about you, no matter how much I try to tell her that she has a mother. You're the one that decided to do all of that, Kate. Not me. Don't go blaming other people for the choices that you've made when it comes to Cassandra. Don't get all upset at Megan because she's the one person that's been standing in your place, trying to be the best female role model that she can be to her. Where have you been during the last five years? Partying, and what not and eventually taking care another kid when you haven't been able to take care of your first one."

"What do I have to do so that I can show her that I'm her biological mother?" She asked seriously.

I looked at her and thought for a moment. "I honestly don't know what you can do, Kate. You have had five years of chances to be a mother to her and you haven't taken any one of those opportunities for reasons that I don't know. You missed out on birthdays, her first words and steps. Her first day of school and her first sleepover. The days where she's been sick, or unable to sleep because she had a nightmare. Kate...you don't even know anything about her and you're her mother. That's on you. I tried my part for you."

"Maybe we can rekindle what you and I had before Cassandra." Said Kate as she tried to put on a sultry voice.

I shook my head. "No. We had some good memories together but, no. I moved on and I'm not going to force something between you and I just because Cassandra deserves to have two parents in her life."

"Oh, my God." She breathed out. "You're with Megan, aren't you? That's why you two are always together."

"Don't worry about what's going between her and I. It has nothing to do with you." I told her, walking away.

"If it invovles my daughter, it does." Kate responded.

I turned around to look at her. "Funny how all of a sudden, you want to act like a mother."

"I'm going to make sure that she knows that I'm her mother, Roman." She told me. "Even if I don't live with her."

I walked away from her and back to my seat. Megan was fixing Cassandra's dress and got her to sit back down, next to me.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." Said Cassandra. It broke my heart that she thought I was upset with her and I gave her a big kiss on her cheek, making her smile.

"I'm not mad, baby." I told her. "But you have to be nice to people. Even if you don't know them."

"I love you." She whispered in my ear before giving me a big kiss.

I grinned at her. "I love you, too." I told her, giving her a hug when she wrapped her arms around my neck.


	4. A Blossoming Relationship

**Thank you to Wolfgirl2013, Alexandria M, Slytherin Studios, Shield316, and justkimmy for reviewing :) **

***Megan's POV***

Walking around backstage, I felt somebody place their hand on my waist, making me turn around quickly. I sighed a sigh of relief and smiled when I saw that it was Roman. I tip-toped and met his lips for a sweet kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as he gave me another sweet peck.

"I've missed you." He whispered as he looked at me with such love and desire and felt myself turning into a puddle in his arms. Good thing he was holding me, to hold me up from my weak knees. "Even though it's only been about two hours."

I couldn't help but give him a big smile of my own. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied against my lips as we shared another kiss. As we continued to talk in each other's arms, we saw Paul and Stephanie walk towards us. We got ourselves together and greeted them when they walked up to us.

"Congratulations, first of all, for becoming a couple." Said Stephanie. "We've heard the buzz all day from everybody. Which leads us to our announcement for you two. We were planning on a storyline for you two. It's not official yet, because it's still in the very early stages."

Roman and I looked at each other, wondering the same thing. "What's the storyline going to be?"

"We're thinking about the power couple storyline." Answered Paul. "But we're thinking about having you two gain some momentum and power before getting you two together. Have you two work you way up and make you two the most powerful singles wrestlers on the main roster. Again, it's in the very early stages of planning. Nothing is official just yet, other than having the two of you gain some momentum and to get fans behind the two of you even more than what they already are without overwhelming the fans with how much we're going to push you. As time goes on, we'll fill you in on what's going on and what's going to happen."

After talking a bit more, Roman and I went back to the locker room that we shared with Seth and Dean. I sat on the couch and giggled when Roman put his head on my lap, allowing me to play with his hair.

"We're going out tonight." Said Dean. "You two want to come with us?"

"Where are you going?" I asked him and Seth, still playing with Roman's hair.

Dean streched before answering. "We're going out for drinks, actually. Seth and I saw this cool bar on our way here to the arena."

"No, thank you." I told them after making a face. "I don't like drinking."

"You don't have to drink." Said Seth.

I smiled and shook my head. "It's fine. I'll stay in tonight. Thank you though for the invite."

"What about you, Roman?" They asked him.

"I'm staying in tonight." He responded. "I wanna talk to Cassandra before she goes to bed. Have a good time though."

_**Later that night...**_

Roman was on face time with his parents and I let them have their privacy to talk until she heard a tiny voice on the other end of the phone. I grinned, knowing that it was Cassandra, as well as by the smile on Roman's face while he talked to her.

"Megan, she wants to see you." He told me. I sat down next to him and snuggled as close as I could to him so that I could comfortably talk to her.

"Hey, sweetie." I told her and saw her show me a big grin.

"Hi, Megan. I miss you!" She exclaimed. "When are you coming home?"

I couldn't help but smile at Cassandra. "I'll be home in a few days with Daddy, okay?"

"Can we go to the zoo when you come back home?" She asked.

"If it's okay with your dad, then we'll go as long as the weather's good." I responded.

Cassandra yawned and rubbed her eyes. Roman's mom came into view saying that it was time for her to go to bed. Cassandra protested against it, saying that she wanted to stay up longer with us, but Roman agreed with his mother.

"We'll talk tomorrow, princess." He told her. "Right before you go to bed, just like we always do, okay? Be good for nana and grandpa."

We said our goodnights and hung up. I straddled Roman when he put his phone away and rested my arms on his shoulders.

"Can we order something to eat?" I asked him.

Roman gave me a soft smile and pecked my lips. "I'm starting to think she learns how to be adorable from you."

I grinned. "It's rubbing off on her, but you can't say no to either one of us."

He wrapped his arms around me and laid on top of me in the bed that we had for the room we shared with Seth and Dean. "Because I love both of you and the two of you make me absolutely crazy."

We shared a few kisses before we became intimate. Making love with this man felt like nothing I ever felt before. His hands caressed my body every single time as if they've never touched my before and his lips lay comfort on my skin as if he's never kissed me before and I loved it, never wanting him to stop.

After we were done, Roman made a call for room service and wouldn't let me ouf of his arms until somebody knocked on the door. He put on his shorts and made his way to answer. I put on his shirt and stayed in bed until the guy who bought up our food left the room.

"I want you." He whispered in my ear as he laid me back down.

I giggled softly when his facial hair tickled my neck. "What about the food?"

"We'll warm it up." He responded, seriously. He pulled back and as I looked into his eyes and smiled when I saw a look of desire and pulled his face to mine for a kiss.

It wasn't long before we were tangled up in our sheets and with each other. Roman turned around and had me on top of him and I had unbuttoned the shirt and left it on. Allowing him to fill me, he grabbed my hips and licked his lips as his eyes filled with lust. I couldn't help but let out soft moans with each steady and heavinly stroke. Leaning my head back in pleasure, I felt him sit up and keep me close. It felt more passionate than before and the moans increased with the heavy breathing. My fingers dug into his hair to keep his lips on me. I dug my fingers into his arm and whispered his name in his ear with lust. Reaching our climax, we stayed there in each other's embrace for a while.

While Roman's breathing slowed down, he let out a soft breath against my neck and softly spoke. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. I know that there's more to relationships than sex and making love, but I'm addicted to you. It's like I can't get enough and I don't want to stop."

"It's okay, Roman." I told him when I got him to look up at me. "There's nothing wrong with that, you know. I'm perfectly fine with it."

"You sure?" He asked.

I looked at him and saw vulnerablility in his eyes for the first time since the day that we met, eight years ago. "I'm positive. It's okay, I promise."

We shared a few more kisses before getting ourselves together for what would be our dinner.

***Roman's POV* **

When we got back home to Florida, we stopped my parents house to get Cassandra and we stayed over for dinner. My parents pulled me aside, leaving Megan with Cassandra and I started to wonder if everything was okay.

"We know that you don't have much contact with Kate." Said my mother. "But there's something that we thought you should know, when it comes to her."

I looked at my parents, curiously. "What do you mean?"

"There's word going around that she's going to use the whole you abandoning your daughter excuse to get Cassandra in her custody."

"But she signed over her parental rights." I told them. "How is she even considering that?"

My dad shook his head. "We don't know. Roman, we don't even know if it's true."

"I can't have Kate take Cassandra away from me." I told them. "She's my everything and I'll even stop wrestling if I have to, so that I can make sure that I have a better chance of getting full custody of my daughter. Cassandra doesn't even know Kate. She forgets about Kate everytime she leaves and I don't know what else I have to do to make sure that she remembers her biological mother."

"Roman, just because you give birth, it doesn't make you a mom." Said my mother. "It takes more than just being pregnant for nine months and going through hours of labor to be a mother. Kate doesn't fall in that category. She doesn't deserve that privilege. Besides, you have Megan now and Cassandra loves her just like you have always loved her."

"How did you know how I felt about her?" I asked.

My dad smiled at me. "It didn't take long to figure that out. It was noticable by the way you looked at her. The way you spoke of her and the way you were when she was around. Love can make us do some crazy things. We were kind of hoping that you and Kate wouldn't work out so that you can be with Megan. It's finally about time that you and her became a couple. If it was up to us, we'd have her become Cassandra's mom."

"Daddy!" Exclaimed Cassandra as she came into the kitchen.

I picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Can we go to the zoo tomorrow?"

"If the weather's nice, we'll go." I told her. "And Megan can come with us."

"Yay!" Exclaimed Cassandra as she happily clapped her hands. "I really, really like Megan."

I chuckled. "I can tell. She likes you too, by the way."

The next morning, I woke up to Megan being cuddled up to me as she slept, peacefully. I smiled at her and held her for a moment and gave her a soft kiss before going for a shower. When I got out, I went to go check on Cassandra who was already up and coming out of the bathroom.

"Hi Daddy." She said as she quickly walked up to me and hugged my leg. I peeled her off and hugged her tightly when I picked her up.

"Hey, princess." I told her giving her some kisses. "After you finish fixing your bed, I wanna tell you something."

I put her down and let her fix her bed and watched her put away some of her toys. I sat down on the edge of her bed and sat her on my lap. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." I told her. "I just wanted to say that Megan will be around a lot more now."

"She is?" Asked Cassandra.

I nodded. "Yeah, you'll be seeing her a lot more. Megan and I are seeing each other."

She looked up at me confused. "What does that mean?"

"Megan and I like each other very much." I responded. "Daddy loves her actually."

"The way you love me?" Cassandra asked.

I thought for a moment. "It's a bit different, the kind of love I have for her. But she's always been there for me, especially since the day you were born. I want her to be in our life, but I'm telling you this because I want to make sure that you're okay with her and I being together. You will always come first to me and how you feel about her is important to me."

"I thought you were already seeing each other." She responded in a tiny voice. "Megan's here a lot and she makes you happy when she's around. I like her a lot. Does that mean she's my mommy now?"

I looked at her, surprised by the question. "Do you want her to be?"

Cassandra nodded. "I like how she listens to me and she treats me really nice and she helps me with a lot."

"Does that mean you're okay with Megan and I being together?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I want her to stay with us. Can I surprise her when she wakes up?"

I smiled at her and kissed her head. "Let's go check if she's still sleeping." When we got to the room, the bed was fixed and the shower was running in the bathroom. "She's taking a shower, but you can surprise her when she comes out."

Cassandra smiled happily. "Okay." She curled up in the middle of our bed and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast if you need me, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. I was relieved that Cassandra was okay with it and that she took it well. My main concern was how she would react to us being together. Cassandra is the number one person in my life and her opinion of who I bring around her is something that I need to think about, not just what I want when it comes to the person.


	5. What Started It All

**Thank you to Wolfgirl2013, Slytherin Studios, caz21, justkimmy, and Alexandria M for reviewing :) **

***Roman's POV* **

"Look who came with me." I told Seth and Dean as Cassandra held my hand, while we walked around backstage at an event for Raw. She smiled widely at them and hugged both of them when they greeted her and we all went to catering.

"Aww, who's the little cutie?" Asked some of the Divas that were coming into catering. It was Naomi, Cameron, the Bellas and Natalya.

I smiled and looked down at Cassandra who was shyly hiding behind my leg. "This is Cassandra. She's my daughter. Sweetie, they won't bite. They're really nice." She shyly waved at them and gave them a small smile and hung on to my leg.

"She's so adorable." Said Bri who bent down to talk to her and they introduced themselves to her. "How old are you?"

"I'm five. But my birthday is in two weeks." Cassandra responded. "I start first grade in August."

They all smiled at her. "So you're on summer vacation?"

Cassandra nodded. "I wanted to come with Daddy. I like being with him."

"Did her mom come along?" Asked Naomi as she walked up to me.

My mind almost went blank, not knowing what to say. "Her mom isn't around." I responded quietly. "The only ones she knows that come close to being a mother to her is my mom and Megan."

"Where is Megan by the way?" She asked.

"She's right there." I told her as I saw her coming into catering with a peach colored dress that perfectly hugged her curves, and heels of the same color. Her long blonde hair, cascaded down her back and she was finishing up an apple. Megan greeted the girls and gave them all hugs and grinned when Cassandra ran into her arms. She held Cassandra's hand and walked over to me and met my lips for a kiss.

"You look beautiful." I whispered in her ear and saw her blush as her soft green eyes looked up at me with a smile.

Later that night at the hotel, we had just finished putting Cassandra to bed and watched her quickly fall asleep. Megan cuddled up against me in our bed and laid her head on my chest as I wrapped an arm around her and played with her hair.

"I was thinking about trying a new move." She told me. "It's that submission move that my dad used. He said it was okay for me to use it, so when we get back home, I'll start practicing it when we go to the performance center."

We heard someone knocking on the door before I could respond and we looked at each other, wondering who it could be. I opened the door to see Natalya with the Bellas, Naomi and Cameron.

"Can we come in?" They asked.

"Okay, but we need to keep our voices down." I told them. "Cassandra's sleeping."

They agreed and came in when I stepped aside to let them pass. "We're sorry about coming so late, but we had an idea that we wanted to share with you two."

"What is it?" Asked Megan as she sat up and next to me on the edge of the bed.

Nikki started to talk. "What if we do something for Cassandra's birthday?"

"Something like what?" I asked them.

"Like a small little party." Replied Bri. "But you can invite your family over and we can make it into one so that every one is together for her birthday instead of having two seperate ones."

I heard Cassandra whimper, quickly turning my attention to her, to make sure she was okay and heard Megan starting to talk. "I think that's a good idea. We're all going to be home by the time her birthday comes, anyways. We can all be together for her."

I thought for a moment and started to nod. "We can do that. I can talk to my parents to let them know the plans that we'll have on our end and see how we can get it together. We also need to get Jimmy and Jey to make sure that they'll be able to come. I'll let you know what the details are to make sure we get everything good and in time. We only have two weeks. Her favorite colors are pink and red, she loves Cinderella and she likes wearing a lot of dresses during the summer."

"You've memorized all of that?" Asked Cameron.

"Yeah." I responded. "Cassandra's my only child, I give her a lot of attention when she's with me. That's probably why some people say that I spoil her."

"Daddy." Whimpered Cassandra. I looked back to see her waking up, looking as if she was wanting to cry. "I had a really bad dream."

I picked her up and held her in my arms as she laid her head on my shoulder after wiping the tears that fell.

"We'll let you get some rest and make sure she's okay." Said Nikki. "I hope you feel better, Cassandra."

She gave them a small wave as she watched them leave the room. Cassandra snuggled up against Megan when I laid her down in the bed that I was in and held on to the both of us.

*_**Two weeks later***_

***Megan's POV* **

We were all finally back home from being on the road for the last two weeks straight. It was hard on Cassandra, because of her not being used to it but she loved that she was able to see her father and be with him everyday instead of waiting until he gets back home.

"Megan." Said Cassandra as she tugged on my shorts. I kneeled down to talk to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." I told her.

She put her hand on my knee and whispers in my ear. "Can I call you 'Mommy'?"

I looked at Cassandra surprised, not expecting her to ever ask me that. I didn't even know she was thinking about that. "You want me to be your mom?"

Cassandra nodded. "I don't want that Kate lady to be my mom. I think she's mean and she's always fighting with dad whenever she's around. Daddy says you were there when I was born and you never left us, or him when I was born. I want you to be my mommy."

"Sweetie, I know you may not want Kate to be your mom, but we can't choose who our parents are." I told her softly.

"But I feel like she doesn't want me." Said Cassandra. "If she's my mom, then why did she leave me and Daddy?"

My heart broke when she asked me that question, and I didn't know how to respond to it. I cupped her chin when she began to pout. "You can call me 'Mommy', but let's make sure you're dad's okay with it first alright?"

Cassandra gave me a big hug and ran to her dad when he called her over for her cake. He pecked my lips sweetly and made sure she was sitting down correctly. We all sang happy birthday to her and watched as she blew her candles that were on top of her three layer, pink frosting cake and took pictures. Roman cut off the first piece and gave it to Cassandra and watched as she happily ate her cake. Everybody then had their own piece and listened to music as we all talked.

"She asked if she could call me 'Mommy'." I told Roman quietly.

He looked at me. "What did you say?"

"That we'd ask you to make sure you were okay with it." I responded. "I have no problem being a mom to her. I'm always around when you're with Cassandra and I try my best to be a good role model for her. Besides, she said that she doesn't want Kate around and that you two are always fighting when she is. Cassandra's old enough to realize what's going on or at least have an idea. I mean, she's even asking me why Kate left if she's really her mom and it's making her feel like Kate doesn't want her. What am I supposed to tell her?"

He sighed. Just as he was about to respond, someone walked in to the back where we all were with a gift for Cassandra. It was Kate, the same person that Cassandra to be around. He cursed under his breath and grabbed my hand as we walked over to her.

"Thank you for bringing a present for her." Roman told Kate. "I didn't even know that you knew about what we were doing for Cassandra today."

"Just because I'm not in her life as much, doesn't mean I don't remember her birthday." She responded.

I grabbed the bag and was about to turn around when I hear her voice talking to me. "Why does she like you so much? What do you do so differently from me?"

I turned to face her. "I do what you haven't done since you left and that's stay and help take care of her."

"But I'm her mother." She responded.

"You were woman enough to lay with a man." I told her. "But you weren't woman enough to take care of your responsibilities when it came to Cassandra. You gave up a month after she was born while I stayed and helped Roman along with Seth, Dean and Roman's family. Yes, I'm woman enough to lay with him at night, but at the end of the day, I take care of my responsibilities. Even if Cassandra isn't mine, I still take care of her and love her as if she was my own. If you really wanted to be a mother, you would've stayed around. Giving birth to a baby, doesn't make you one. Thank you for coming though and bringing a present."

I walked away, not wanting to have anything to do with Kate. I didn't want to have conversations with her, let alone small talk. I had more important things in my life to care about and she wasn't included in those things.


	6. Not Even Scratching The Surface

**Thank you to Alexandria M, justkimmy and Slytherin Studios for reviewing :)**

***Roman's POV***

It's been a month since I started taking Cassandra with me on the road. It gets harder and harder to leave her every time I take her home so that she can stay with my parents for a few days. The look in her eyes every time I leave breaks my heart and I'm starting to wonder if this is just part of what we do, or if I should reconsider my career choice. Walking around the performance center, I see Megan's dad walk in and greet him. I asked if I could talk to him and we went somewhere private.

"I've been taking my daughter with me on the road for a while since the school year finished." I told him. "When we get back home, I leave her with my parents for a while when I go back out on the road so that she can spend some more with them until I come back. But it's getting harder and harder for me to leave her. It's getting to the point where she will literally cry and cry until somebody can get her to calm down because she doesn't want me to leave. I don't know if it's just part of what we do, or if I need to think about leaving or what."

He thought for a moment. "I personally know what that's like. I've had to do it with four kids, Megan being my youngest and it was always harder on her than what it was on the others."

"What do I do?" I asked him. "I love what I do. I have such a passion for it and I don't feel like I belong doing anything else outside of wrestling. But this is my daughter and I need to be a father to her."

"Everbody deals with things differently." He told me. "You're in a tough sitatuation when it comes to this. You're currently in one of the, if not, the biggest storylines of the summer. That along with the title runs that you have under your belt and being a main eventer, that pushes you high up career and financial wise. Roman, you're on top of your game right now and it's not always the best idea to just drop out of that big of a push and stoyline that you have going on right now. But you also have a little girl at home who still needs her dad. You're also the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, which means more appeances that you have to make. More interviews that you have to go to and more shows that you're going to have to work, making you more busy than normal and you're not always going to be able to take Cassandra with you. Have you thought about any options right now as to what you can do?"

I thought for a moment. "I would like to ask for some time off but in the middle of what's going on right now with this storyline and my title run, it's going to be hard to get that time off and it'll really mess things up for me, career wise. I don't know when I'll get this opportunity again. But I was also thinking about waiting until after this storyline finishes to further see what my options are then."

"At the end of the day, it's your decision on what you want to do." He told me. "I know it's hard, but you have to make a decision that's right for you."

"I just don't want her to resent me because I was always on the road, you know?"

He nodded. "It's crazy because you think it'd get easier as they get older. They start to understand things better and they learn how to deal with things. But it's never easy leaving your child."

Someone came from behind and a pair of hands covered his eyes. When we both looked, it was Megan, hiding behind her dad with a big smile on her face. His face lit up as he gave her a hug and she continued to hang on to him when they both faced him.

"I was always her jungle gym when I got home from the road." He told me and looked back at her. "If it wasn't for my body being all beat up after all these years, I'd probably still be her jungle gym."

I chuckled, thinking it was cute. We asked him if he would like to come to lunch with us and he agreed.

***Megan's POV***

After lunch, we went back home and picked up Cassandra from Roman's parents house. Shse had fallen asleep in the car, before her nap time and we allowed her to keep sleeping when they gently carried her to her room. After a steamy shower with Roman, we checked on Cassandra and went to the living room. I cuddled up to Roman on the sofa and took in his scent. We heard tiny footsteps a few minutes later and saw Cassandra coming down the stairs. Climbing onto the sofa, she crawled onto our laps and snuggled against her father.

"Can we order pizza?" She asked.

"We'll order in a bit." Said Roman. "You want anything specific on your pizza?"

She shook her head. "I just want cheese on it."

I giggled softly. "Cheese it is."

The next day, I took Cassandra with me to the mall while Roman spent some time with Seth and Dean. She held my hand as we walked through the mall and went into a store that had some clothes and had her pulling at my hand.

"Look it, Mommy!" She exclaimed. My heart soared when I heard her call me that and I knew that I wouldn't ever get tired of it. "This dress is really pretty." It was a pink dress with white dots and it came with a pink bow. "Can I have it?"

"Let's try it on first and we'll see okay?" I asked as I grabbed one in her size. She quickly grabbed my hand as we went to the dressing room for her to try on the dress. After trying it on and seeing that it fit her perfectly, we went to the register to buy it. On our way out, we bumped into Kate who was coming into the store. I tried to avoid her and kept Cassandra nearby as we walked by her.

"Your little boyfriend was talking to me last night, by the way!" She exclaimed as we did.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see her still standing by the entrance of the store that we had just walked out of. I walked up to her calmly and tried to talk in a low voice so that Cassandra wouldn't hear.

"Is that so?" I asked her. "Because last night, he was making love to me all night long. So did he really talk to you last night like you're claiming that he did?"

Kate looked at me as if she didn't know what words to form. When she finally thought of a sentence, she started to speak again. "Then how do you explain Roman talking to me this morning?"

I faked a smile at her. "Kate, we had sex when we woke up this morning and again when we took a shower together right after that. Even when we finished, he still couldn't keep his hands off of me and he even let his tounge play around in that sweet spot to finish a damn good start to the morning, if you know what I mean. So again, did he really talk to you?"

Kate's jaw dropped slightly when she heard what I had told her and had a look of disbelief in her eyes. I cleared my throat and fixed my shirt as Cassandra started to pout, wanting to keep walking around the mall.

"Don't lie to me, Kate." I told her softly. "Have a nice day."

I grabbed Cassandra's hand as we turned around and walked away without looking back. After taking a picture of Cassandra and I on my phone, I let her send it to her dad and quickly got a reply from Roman saying that he loved the picture and that he was going to make it a background on his phone.

"Mommy, are you okay?" She asked in a tiny voice. "Was Kate being mean like she always is?"

I looked up at her and smiled. "I'm fine. I was just trying to be friendly with Kate is all. She wasn't being mean to me."

"Oh, okay." She replied and followed me into the food court.

_**Later that day...**_

Roman came home and hugged me after giving me a kiss as I walked out of Cassandra's room after putting her down for a nap. He quickly walked in to check on her and came back out, resuming having his arms around me. Roman grabbed my hands and took me downstairs and sat me in between his legs in the living room when he sat down on the floor. Snuggling up against him, I sighed happily, with the feeling of being his arms.

"Had a rough day?" He asked me softly as he kissed the back of my ear.

I shook my head. "No, but I saw Kate today."

Roman rested his chin on my shoulder. "Did she say something to you?"

"She said that you were talking to her last night and this morning." I responded.

"That can't be possible." He responded as his hand slipped under my shirt until it reached my bra. "We were very busy, you and I."

I smiled feeling his hand against my skin. "That's exactly what I thought. Besides, as far as we know, she doesn't have your number."

"Exactly." He agreed. "The last time she had it was right before she left and I changed my phone and number a few times since then."

"I just think that Kate wants to start problems." I told him softly. "I don't know why though."

We were quiet for a moment before Roman talked again. "Maybe she doesn't like that you're around me and Cassandra so much. I know Kate. She feels threatened even over something that is no longer hers."

"That's Kate's fault, though." I told him. "Nobody told her to leave. When she left, I watched you struggle so much and you were so heartbroken and she wants to make my life miserable because of what?"

Roman gave me a sweet kiss and brushed his nose against mine. "I don't know how to answer that, Megan. I don't even know the actual answer. But we'll deal with it one step at a time. Together."

**A/N: Happy 29th Birthday to Roman Reigns :) **


	7. The Line Has Been Drawn

**Thank you to justkimmy, Alexandria M and Slytherin Studios for reviewing :) **

***Roman's POV***

I was on my way with Seth and Dean to grab a bite to eat. Megan took Cassandra with her to spend some time with her and Naomi and have a girl's day. I enjoyed spending time with the two guys that I saw as my brothers. We all started in developmental at around the same time and it's as if we just skipped the friendship part and went straight to being brothers. I wouldn't change that one single bit. They've been there for me through everything and I don't know how I could ever thank them for that.

"How are you and Megan?" Asked Seth.

I smiled at the mention of her name. "Everything is going good man. I couldn't be happier."

"Is that the sex talking or you're just really happy?" Asked Dean with a smirk on his face.

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm just really happy with her. Don't worry about my sex life."

"Knowing you, the sex is pretty good." Said Seth as he chuckled. "You never want to share your sex life when it's good and you know that."

I bit my tounge and chuckled. "You two are crazy."

When we got to our favorite diner, we sat down and ordered our favorites without really looking at the menu. While we waited for our food, I took a sip of my soda and joined the conversation that was going on between Dean and Seth about the most random things. We heard a woman's voice from behidn and when we all looked back, it was Kate. I groaned quietly, not wanting to see her.

"Does she have to live here in Tampa?" I asked quietly.

"You're not the only one asking that question." Whispered Dean as he went back to the conversation we were all having.

I felt somebody tapping my shoulder and when I looked back, I closed my eyes seeing that it was Kate. "What is it, Kate?"

"I just wanted to say hi." She responded with a smile.

I looked at her and blinked a few times. "Hi." Tuning around, she tapped my shoulder again. "Kate, I'm with my friends. If you wanna talk to me, it can wait."

"I just want to ask you a question." She said. "Can I have your number?"

Almost choking on my saliva when I heard the question, I looked at her as if she was crazy and Seth and Dean weren't two far behind on that.

"Why do you want my number?" I asked her curiously. "You've never cared for having it before."

"I want to keep in touch and I wanna know how my little girl is doing." She responded.

The waitress bought over our food and I watched as Seth and Dean started to dig into their food. "No, I won't give you my number and that's the end of that."

I turned around and began to eat as if I haven't eaten in days. When we finished, we split the bill and payed for it. On our way back to Seth's car, someone grabbed my arm. Turning around, I groaned seeing Kate standing behind me.

"What is it, Kate?" I asked her, getting annoyed. "I said I wasn't going to give you my number and I meant that."

"That's not what I came out here for." She said softly. Kate's hand traveled down to my pants and grabbed on my member. "I wanted to know if we could have some fun."

I quickly pulled her off and backed away. "You're unbelievable. Is something going on that you're acting like this today?"

"How am I acting, Roman?" She asked, trying to grab on to my crotch again. "Like I want you again for the first time in about six years?"

"Kate, I have a girlfriend." I told her. "I'm not cheating on her with anyone. What's really going on?"

She looked at me for a moment before saying anything. "What does Megan have that I don't?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, walking away as if I didn't hear anything she had just said. I was about to open the door when she pulled on my arm and tried to rub my member through my pants.

"You think I don't remember how to please you?" She whispered in my ear.

I pulled her off and backed away. "You think this is a joke. Stop it! It's not funny to me. Be honest with me. Why are you being like this all of a sudden?"

"Because I realized that I still love you." She responded softly.

I sighed and rubbed my face in my hands. Dean and Seth watched the whole thing in surprise.

"You didn't realize that six years ago. That's when you should have realized it." I told her. "You words fall flat to me now when it comes to love."

"Just one last time and I'll leave you alone." Kate whispered as she grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss.

I pulled back quickly and turned around to hear Seth and Dean gasp as they looked past my shoulder. Turning around to see what they were looking at, I saw Megan getting out of a car with Naomi and Cassandra. My heart started to race at the thought of Megan possibly seeing everything that had just happened with me and Kate.

"Daddy!" Exclaimed Cassandra as she ran into my arms. "Look at my nails."

I talked with her for a while until Megan and Naomi walked up to us. Megan's stare was cold and it wasn't the same happy and warm look that she gives me when she sees me. Right then and there, I knew that she had seen what had just happened. As to how much of it she saw, who knows. But Megan saw something and it was turning my stomach into knots.

"We'll talk at home." Megan said quietly when she stood in front of me. She looked into my eyes and her face said it all. She wasn't happy.

"Megan, I can explain." I told her, pleading that she would believe that I did nothing wrong.

Her green eyes that were usually soft and warm, were cold and harsh and told me to stop. "We'll discuss it at home."

She greeted Seth and Dean along with a smile and walked away with Cassandra holding her hand. Kate faked smiled at Megan and told her that it needed to be talked about here and now.

"Can you take Cassandra inside and wait for me, please?" Asked Megan.

When they disappeared into the office, she turned her attention to the rest of us. When Kate walked up to her, Megan didn't allow her to finish by slapping the taste out of Kate's mouth. We all rushed towards them, trying to seperate the two.

***Megan's POV* **

"I've tried to tolerate you for as long as I've known you." I told Kate who was now wiping the small amount of blood that was coming out of her mouth from the slap that I gave her. "I tried to see the good in you, like I do with everybody that I meet and you prove me wrong when you turn into a damn screw up!"

I pushed Seth's hand away from me when he tried to pull me back to keep me from Kate. "I tried to be nice to you for all of these years and you finally crossed the line!"

"How did I cross the line?" She asked in a surprised voice.

I scoffed at her. "I saw _everything_! Since when did you think that it was okay to do what you did with a man who's in a relationship, Kate? That it was okay to kiss him and touch him like he's still yours?!"

"Because he still is, sweetheart and you know it." She replied.

"Kate, that's enough!" Exclaimed Roman, almost at a yell. "There is no longer anything between us and this has to stop! I'm done, Kate. The only reason I try to tolerate you is because of Cassandra. I used to love you and I tried to show you that every damn day that we were together. You realized a little bit too late that you loved me and I'm not going back to what we had. I have a good woman by my side and I'll be damned if I let you screw that up!"

She looked at him, surprised to hear him say what he said and was interrupted by Roman. "You've had your fun for the day. Leave us alone."

When Roman reached out to me, I put my hand up as if in an effort to stop him. "I'll talk to you at home."

I walked away, hearing Roman starting to argue with again once again. He wasn't too happy about the situation, but niether was I.

_**Later that night...**_

After taking a long and hot shower, I helped put Cassandra to bed and saw Roman go into our bathroom to take a shower of his own. When he came out, I was sitting on the bed with nothing but lingire on, with a thin black robe and saw his eyes linger on every inch of my body. I got up and walked out and went to the kitchen. Hearing his footsteps behind me, I waited for him and sat on the counter.

"We should talk about what happened earlier today." Said Roman.

I nodded. "I'm not as mad as I was earlier today, but I'm not still not very happy about it. I meant every word that I said about tolerating her and being nice to her. But I also meant it when I said that she crossed the line because that's exactly what she did. She crossed the line and what girlfriend in their right mind is going to be okay with what she did?"

"Kate crossed the line." Said Roman. "I completely agree with that. I'm not going to argue with you on that because you're right, she crossed the line and she shouldn't have. You saw me try to push her away. I don't want anything to do with her. Megan, that kiss didn't even mean anything to me. I swear, it didn't."

I looked at him and knew that he was telling me the truth. "I'm scared of having her around because even though you two aren't together, you and Kate still have some kind of a bond because of Cassandra. Yes, she signed over her rights and whatnot but Kate is still her biological mother. The two of you have so much history together and I don't know how to conquer and go beyond what you two had."

Roman cupped my face and looked into my eyes. "Baby, you already did without having to try and way before you and I started dating. You're not Cassandra's biological mom, but you're the best mother that she has. She loves you, Megan and I don't know what she'd do without you in her life. Besides, you know how many times I've wanted to try for us to get pregnant?"

I looked up at him, surprised by the confession. "Really?"

"Yeah." He responded. "But you and I have never talked about having a baby together and I would like another one. It's hard enough as it is with one because of our careers. I don't want your career to end early because of a pregnancy, it's hard enough as it is for females in this business and you know that. I want you to be able to accomplish everything that you want to accomplish before slowing down."

"I really would like one though." I whispered softly. "I just want to make sure that we're going to last because I don't want my child to go back and forth between you and I just because we're not together when I desperately want us to be together for the rest of our lives."

We were there for a while in a comfortable silence before speaking again. "Can you make love to me tonight?"

"I'd like that." He whispered and gave me a kiss. Roman pulled back a few minutes later and looked at me. "I love you, Megan."

I smiled. "I loved you, too."


	8. How Much Can She Really Take?

**Thank you to Wolfgirl2013, Slytherin Studios, and justkimmy for reviewing :) **

***Megan's POV* **

I laid in bed as Roman gave me kisses on my lips and down the rest of my body. I was in a tank top, with thin straps and shorts while Roman was just in his basketball shorts. We've been making love to each other more than usual and I absolutely loved it. Roman growled lightly in my ear as he gently pulled it with his teeth when my phone rang, sending shivers down my spine.

Answering it, I heard Naomi on the other line. "I'm about to come over to pick you up."

"Okay, I'll be ready." I answered. "See you in a bit."

I hung up the phone and put it on my bedside table and looked back to see Roman with the cutest face I've ever seen him with as he pouted.

"Do you have to go?" He asked me.

I couldn't help but smile up at him. "Yes. But you'll get to spend some quality time with Cassandra today. You've been talking non-stop about how you've wanted to spend some father-daughter time with her."

He brushed his nose against mine and gave me a kiss so sweet, that it gave me butterflies. I got out of bed and finished got dressed to go out. I planted a kiss on Cassandra's cheek as she ran into my arms to give me a hug.

"Enjoy your day with Daddy, okay?" I told her as I gave her a hug. "I'll be back later."

"Okay. Can you tell Naomi, I said hi?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. "I'll let her know. Have a good day and be good for Daddy, okay?" I asked as I stood back up and grabbed my purse. Cassandra wrapped her arms around my leg as she hugged it and I couldn't help but smile. I gave her another hug when I bent down and another kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Mommy." She said in her tiny voice as she looked up at me.

"I love you, too sweetie." I replied and gave Roman a kiss on the lips. As I walked out the door and met up with Naomi as she got out of her car to wave at Roman and Cassandra, I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen today and Naomi knew me well enough to know that I wasn't my normal self today.

"Girl, what's going on?" She asked curiously. "I can tell that you and Roman have been busy in between the sheets, but you're usually in a good mood when you do."

I shook my head and opened my mouth, only to find that no words were able to come out, let alone, form. "I just can't shake off this feeling that I have of something bad happening."

Naomi looked over at me when we stopped at a light and I saw confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened." I replied. "I just feel like something is _going_ to happen. I don't know why, but I just can't shake off that feeling. Nothing has happened to make me feel that way, but I just do and I don't know why."

"Did you and Roman fight at all recently?" Asked Naomi.

I thought for a moment. "No, we haven't. We've been busy with Cassandra and some other things so we've been really good."

Naomi gave me a knowing smile for the last part and I couldnt' help but give her a smile of my own. "If something bad is going to happen, maybe it's not going to be with you two. Maybe it's with someone else. Someone that you may know, perhaps?"

I sighed. "That's the thing. I have this feeling but I don't know what's making me feel like this. Nothing has happened with Roman and I, nor anyone else that I know since that little altercation with Kate a few days ago. Everything has been fine since then and it's driving me crazy. I mean, Roman couldn't stop kissing me and wouldn't take his hands off of me all morning, and I wasn't paying attention at all to what he was doing and that's not normal. Usually, I encourage him to keep going especially if we know that Cassandra isn't going to be popping up into the room unexpectedly and I wasn't doing that this morning. I'm sure Roman noticed, he's known me since I was seventeen and he knows exactly how I am."

We got to the mall and started to take our time walking around. "Megan, you need to calm down. I'm sure everything is going to be okay today and I'm sure Roman will see that you're fine."

I made a face and looked at some bracelet's that were at a stand. I bought one for Cassandra and put it in my bag to keep it safe. I tried to get my mind off of what I was feeling and it was hard because it just kept creeping up whenever I thought that I had a handle on it.

***Roman's POV* **

"Daddy, can I sit in the front?" Cassandra asked when we were in the car, on our way to grab some lunch.

I looked in the mirror and saw her looking and smiled. "I would like to have sit here in the front, but not now. When you get a little older, I'll sit you in the front with me."

She pouted and tried to give me the puppy dog eyes that she gives me when I don't give her what she wants. "But I wanna sit next to you."

"I know, sweetie." I replied. "But I can't sit you up in the front just yet. When you get a little older, you can, okay? Besides, when we get to where we're going to eat, you can sit next to me the entire time."

"You promise?" She asked.

I looked back and gave her a smile. "I promise."

When we got to Cassandra's favorite restaurant, just as I promised, I let her sit next to me and I allowed her to lay against me. When the waitress came, I gave her our order and gave her back our menus.

"By the way, someone is waiting for you outside." She told me before leaving. I looked around, wondering if I saw anybody inside that I knew to possibly give me a clue as to who it could be.

I stood up and grabbed Cassandra's hand as I went to the register. "Hey, Mandy. I was told someone is waiting for me outside. Can you watch her until I come back?"

Mandy has been there for as long as I can remember. Her father owned the restaurant and she was next in line for ownership. Her and I became good friends and she loves Cassandra. When I went outside, I stopped dead in my tracks when I got to the middle of the parking lot. I groaned and dug my face in my hands.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered under my breath, followed by some curse words.

"Hello there, my friend." Said Kate as I walked up to her while she leaned against her car.

I waited until I reached her to talk. "Today has been a good day so far. What do you want, Kate? How did you even know I was going to come here?"

Kate shrugged. "I was coming out when I saw you get here with Cassandra."

"Is it just me or is it a coincidence that you and I always end up at the same place at around the same time?" I asked her.

She gave me a smile. "You look good today."

I looked at her curiously. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Kate suddenly grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to her lips for a kiss. Before you knew it, trying to pull away from her, the kiss deepened and her tounge entered mine. She reached up to my hands and placed them on her behind. I then grabbed her waist and pulled her away from me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her, suddenly feeling hot and annoyed followed by feeling upset.

"You know you liked it, Roman." She replied. "You wouldn't have allowed it to go as long as it did and you wouldn't have allowed a little tounge action."

I looked at her bewildered. "I pulled you away. I didn't enjoy it one bit, honey so don't flatter yourself."

"You're learning from Megan, with those jabs aren't you?" Asked Kate. "But I'm sure you think of me when you kiss her like that."

"Not really, actually." I replied. "I kiss her and think about how good it makes me feel. The way I feel I'm in between her legs and getting the best pleasure I've ever gotten. So again, don't flatter yourself."

"Yet, I bet that you won't tell her that we kissed." Kate replied in a mater-of-fact voice. "Let alone that you saw me here today. Admit that."

I thought about what to say. "Who said I won't tell her?"

Kate scoffed. "This is Megan we're talking about. You know she's not going to like it whether you tell her or not. But not saying anything to her will just make it worse so I kinda put you in a tough spot."

"You're doing this on purpose?" I asked, getting beyond upset.

"I'm not doing this on purpose." She replied. "I want us to get back together is all. Besides, when you tell her what happpened today between you and I, whenever it is that you decide to tell her, how long are you going to go before you come running to me when she stops allowing you to get in between her legs to fuck her because if I remember correctly, you have a high sex drive and it resulted in me getting pregnant because there were times when you didn't wear a condom. You won't last long without having sex with her."

"But you wasn't complaining when I fucked you though, right?" I asked without thinking. I mentally slapped myself when I did. "Besides, you were the one who decided to leave. If you want us to stay together, you should have stayed, period."

Kate arched an eyebrow and looked at me. "What makes you cum when you're intimate with her?"

"It's not any of your damn business." I told her. "Just know that it's not you."

"Please just take me back, Roman." She told me in a pleading voice.

I scoffed and walked away from her, shaking my head. "I ain't dealing this crap. I'm not going to take you back."

"Dealing with what?" She asked.

I turned around to face her. "I'm not going to lose the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with, for someone who chose to leave me. I'm not going to lose the woman that I want to have a family of my own with for someone who left their child for selfish reasons. Leave us alone."

I texted Dean and Seth, needing someone to talk to about what had just happened and I met up with them after lunch.

"What are you going to do about it?" Asked Seth when I told them everything that had happened.

I sighed and just stared into space. "I have to tell Megan what happened. I can't keep that from her. It's going to make it worse if I wait to tell her."

"How do you think she's going to react?" Asked Dean.

"I have no idea." I replied with my head in my hands. "But what I _do _know is that Megan will not be happy about this."

Just as I said that, Megan walked in through the front door and I could start to feel my heart in my throat from being so damn nervous. She greeted Seth and Dean and gave me a kiss as she sat down next to me. After talking for a bit, Seth and Dean went to check on Cassandra while I stayed behind to talk to Megan.

"What's wrong?" She asked me with a bit of a worried tone in her voice.

I cleared my throat and looked down before looking back up at her. "Today, when I went to lunch with Cassandra, the waitress told me that somebody was waiting for me outside. So I let Cassandra be watched by the daughter of the owner of the place because we both know her and we felt comfortable with her being around Cassandra. Anyways, I went outside to see who it was and what was going on. It was Kate."

Her face showed no emotion as she heard Kate's name and didn't bother to respond right away. "What happened?"

"She kissed me." I whispered as I looked at her with a straight face.

Megan's face fell as it turned a shade of pink and then red. "Like the last time?"

"No, it wasn't like the last time." I replied. "The only thing that remained the same was that I didn't kiss her back and that I pulled her away."

"Did you like the kiss?" She asked softly.

I looked at her, knowing that it was breaking her heart, what I was telling her. "No, I didn't. All I could think about was you. I don't want to lose you. Kate also said that she wanted to get back with me but I refused."

"This is exactly what I was scared about." She whispered as tears filled her eyes. "That Kate would want something with you and I put it behind me because I'm in love with you and I can't stand the thought of you ever being with another woman and having her take my place."

Megan stood up and made her way to the stairs. I gently grabbed her arm, to keep her from leaving. "I swear, I didn't know she was going to be there. If I had known, I would've gone somewhere else to try to avoid her. Please believe me when I tell you that."

"It's just unbelievable how she always tends to find one of us." She told. "Does she have someone that she knows talking to us and following us around so that she can try to pull of all of this?"

"I don't know." I responded. "Kate also said that she wanted us to get back together and I told her that I wasn't going to take her back and that I wasn't going to lose you."

Megan just looked at me as a tear streamed down her cheek. "Roman, whatever it is that she's trying to pull isn't funny anymore. I'm not okay with another woman kissing you and touching you. I'm not okay with Kate, period. I want her gone and out of our lives as selfish as it may sound. I don't want to make you choose, but it's getting to that point where you're going to have to. Do something about it or I won't mind being a bitch to her."


	9. A Hidden Surprise In The Making

**Thank you to Wolfgirl2013, Slytherin Studios, justkimmy and Alexandria M for reviewing :) **

**Warning: Contains some sexual content **

***Roman's POV***

It's been about a week since the incident with Kate and Megan hasn't been happy about the situation in the slightest bit. Megan's mood has improved but not by much. It's caused her to be a bit more distant towards me and more quiet than usual. It tore me apart how this whole situation with Kate was making Megan feel and it tore me apart because of how it was beginning to affect us. Megan was still her normal self around Cassandra and didn't miss a beat with her.

Being back on the road, it gave us some time to be away from everything that was going on at home and gave us a chance to just relax and take a breather. Seeing Megan walking around backstage with Naomi who has quickly become her best friend since she started on the main roster, I walked up to them and asked if I could talk to Megan by herself for a few minutes.

"Hi." She said softly with a small smile.

I smiled at her. "Hey. We haven't really talked much this week and I've missed you every singel day."

Megan's green eyes softened as she looked at me. "I just got overwhelmed with what had happened between you and Kate and I didn't know how else to deal with it, other than to give myself some time to come around."

"I really didn't know that she was going to be there, Megan." I told her in a tone that was almost pleading for her to believe me. "You know me well enough to know that I would have tried to avoid her."

"I _do _believe you, Roman." She told me confidently. "I just don't believe _Kate._ All of this didn't start until after you and I started dating and I just can't understand how all of a sudden, you have another woman in your life and she wants to try to pull all of this off. I've seen and heard of relationships that get messed up because of this. I don't want us to be one of those relationships that get broken up because of someone like Kate."

I cupped her face and made her look into my eyes. "That's not going to happen to us. We're going to get through this and we're going to show her why it never worked out between her and I. Megan, I love you and I want to be with her. Screw her and what she thinks. _You _are what matters to me."

"I meant what I said about doing something about it." Said Megan. "I don't mind being a bitch if I see that it's something that I have to do for people to understand. I may be a nice person and a sweetheart, but I know how to be a bitch just as well."

I couldn't help but smile. "You know, I still like that fiesty side to you. It's very attractive and pretty much a turn on."

Megan laughed softly but then grew serious and quiet before whispering something. "I need you."

***Megan's POV* **

"We're five minutes away from the hotel." Said Roman.

I shook my head. "We won't make it back in time for the show and I don't know if we'll both be willing to wait until the show's over."

Roman looked around and grabbed my hand while he did as I followed him. We went to our locker room but heard Seth and Dean talking when we slightly opened the door. I continued to follow him as we made our way around backstage. We found some of the cases that were used by the crew for the equipment and noticed that it was covered by large, black curtains.

"What if we get caught here?" I asked quietly as he placed my hand on his already erect member that had quickly poked out when he unzipped his pants.

"Please, I need you too." He whispered huskily in the space between my neck and my ear. I could feel my center getting moist as his lips did their magic on me. I bent down and wrapped my pink lips around his member and heard him suck his breath in and I started to suck him. I felt his hand get tangled in my hair and heard him trying to hold in his moans. A few minutes passed by until I felt him tense up, letting me know that he was close. Roman pulled me up and turned me around so that my back is up against his chest. Pulling my skirt up and pushing my panties aside, I felt his member against my slit as he entered me.

I bit my lip, trying to hold back a moan as he kept on until he was all the way in. I wondered how a man could ever be as big as he way, but I couldnt' complain. Roman began to thrust into me as he grabbed my waist and kept a steady pace. I held on to the cases as tight as I could, but closed my eyes in pleasure as I leaned up against him a bit more.

"Roman." I whispered softly and in pleasure as I felt myself enjoying how he felt inside me. I felt my center grow warm as the friction between him and I grew hot while he thrusted into me. I knew I was getting close but I didn't want him to stop.

He growled in my ear, knowing that I was close. I tried to hold it in, not wanting this to stop, but I couldn't hold it anymore with how strong the urge was growing. Before I knew it, I climaxed and released on his member as he slowed down while I did. After a few more thrusts, he released his warm liquid inside me as he made sure he was deep inside me as he did. I felt him pull out and kiss the back of my neck when he did. We fixed ourselves and sneaked back out as if nothing happened.

"Think they heard us?" Asked Roman.

I felt my face grow warm when he asked and looked around. "I don't think so...at least I hope not."

"Good, because I'm not done just yet, if you were wondering." He whispered huskily in ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I couldn't help but smile as I shook my head.

_**Three days later...**_

We were back home and tired as hell from the crazy schedule that we all had this week. Holding hands with Roman, we went to meet up with his parents at the park and saw Cassandra run up to us when she saw us get there. Once we were there and having a good time as we all minded our own business and spent some time with Cassandra, playing around in the park, a man that we have never seen before walked up to Roman and I. We told Cassandra to go back to where everybody else was to give us some time alone with this guy.

"Are you Megan?" He asked in a deep voice. This man was about an inch or two taller than Roman. He was my skin complexion, but with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. The man was a bit slimmer than Roman, but still in good shape.

"Who wants to know?" I answered as I looked at him curiously. Roman instantly stepped slightly in front of me as if to protect me from anything bad that the guy may physically do to me.

He gave me a note and I just looked at it when I took it in my hands, confused. I opened it up to see what it contained and read the neat handwriting that was inside and it read:

_'If you are reading this note, then you have met Derek and if so, then I know that you're in a bit of a tough situation right now. You're with Roman and Kate won't leave you two alone now because she wants to get back with him. She wants to rekindle what they had before they broke up and let's face it Megan...they never really broke up. Kate walked out on him and people, including Roman, assumed that it was the end of their relationship and the end of everything that they had shared since the day that they met. Megan, I think that it's best if you just end the relationship with Roman. He could go back to her and things will all go back to normal for everybody. Their daughter will have a perfect family, like it should have been from the beginning and Roman wouldn't have to be a single parent anymore. Besides, you don't know how long Kate is willing to go to make sure that she gets what she wants. And what she wants is your little boyfriend. Be careful and by the way, that kiss that Roman and Kate shared the other day, was the best kiss that he's ever given her in a very long time. -Anonymous" _

"What the hell is this?" I asked, getting annoyed.

Roman took the note and read it. I watched as his face turned into a confused one as he kept reading. He looked up at the guy with a curious look on the face, but I knew that he wasn't happy. "Is this supposed to be some kind of joke because it isn't funny."

"I can't give out that information." He replied.

"The hell with that!" I exclaimed. "If you're not her lawyer, don't give me that bullshit. For all we know, Kate could be talking in the third person here and we're thinking that it's someone else. Is that the kiss that you told me about, Roman?"

"Wow, we didn't think you had the balls to tell her the truth, Roman." Said the guy that stood in front of us.

I let out a sharp breath and looked around as I heard Roman crumble the note up in his hands. "This isn't funny. Seriously, what's going on?"

It was silent for a moment until I spoke up again. "Kate wants you back. It's obvious that she does. But she wants to ruin us in the process. If you nothing more to give or say to me, you can go away now."

The guy just smirked and turned away to leave .We watched until we were no longer able to see him and turned towards each other.

"I thought you said that the kiss meant nothing to you." I told Roman.

"It didn't, Megan." He replied. "I thought you believed me."

I saw the look of hurt in his eyes when he thought that and I hated seeing him in pain. "I do believe you. But you tell me one thing and the moment that we're okay again and we're back on track, something pops up as a contradiction to what you told me. How much longer does this have to go on before enough is enough, Roman?!"

"I don't know, Megan!" He exclaimed. "I honestly do not know. Damn it, what am I supposed to do? I don't want to lose you, but I don't know what the hell I have to do to stop this! I don't want to lose you."

"Then find something!" I couldn't help but exclaim. "I'm tired of this and I will _not _continue to put up with this like I'm the type of person who just allows this to happen because they want to be in denial."

Just as I said that, I felt light headed and as if I wanted to faint followed by feeling like I was going to throw up. Roman took me in his arms for support and gently sat me down on the slide that was nearby.

"Megan, you haven't been feeling good for the last two weeks. You've been throwing up a lot and this is the second time in a week that you almost faint." He told me softly. "Please, let me take you to the doctor to make sure that you're okay."

I waved it off with my hand. "It's nothing. I'm sure I'm fine. It's probably just the flu, I heard something about a stomach virus going around. I'll keep hydrated."

"Baby, please get checked by the doctor." He told me sternly. "That's the only thing that'll get me to stop asking you."

I looked up at him and saw the concerned look on his face. Finally I nodded in agreement and gave in. "I'll call in a few minutes to make an appointment. Let me just make sure I won't throw up."

Roman backed off a bit to give me some space and make sure that I was okay. But a few minutes later, I was looking for a trash can somewhere because of not being able to hold anything down. Once I felt like there was nothing left in me to keep vomiting, I got myself together and tried to take some deep breathes. Roman tried to rub my back, to see if it would calm me down a bit and I just clung to him when he took me in my arms.

A part of me understood why Roman wanted me to see a doctor. It looked as if I was beginning to lose weight and it was beginning to be difficult for me to keep the same high energy that I always have in my matches. But I couldn't afford to have something keep me out for who knows how long. I love my career and I'm proud of myself for everything that I've been able to accomplish since the day I got called up to the main roster. I sighed in frustration, but hoped that everything was okay.


	10. Happiness In Something New

**Thank you to Alexandria M, Slytherin Studios and Ctinaisfashion for reviewing :) **

***Megan's POV* **

It's been a few days since I went to the doctor and she ran some tests on me. I was told that she'll be in contact in a few days with the results and I was anxiously waiting for that day to come. The stress that I've been going through for the last few days has been at an all time high and the physical stress from all of the traveling and appearances that I've been having to make since the day after my appointment, haven't been making it any better. My body has been taking a beating, and usually I've been able to recover pretty quickly from it and get it together but for the last two weeks or so, my body's just not putting up with it anymore, no matter how much my brain and my heart tell me to keep going.

Though I kept pushing myself, unfortunately it caused my body to push back and shut down. I woke up in the trainers room and saw the trainer fixing a few things before realizing I was awake.

"Ms. Callway, nice to see you awake." He said as he walked up to me. Helping me up, I sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed my eyes. Roman came into the room and hugged me, relieved to know that I was okay.

"What happened to me?" I asked as Roman pulled away.

"You fainted." Replied Roman. "Has your doctor called back yet?"

I shook my head to signal a no and looked up at the trainer as he checked my reflexes and to see if anything was out of the ordinary. "Am I going to be okay?"

"Well, you don't have any broken or fractured bones." He said. "There's no signs of any sprains or any signs of anything wrong with your nerves. Are you in any pain?"

"No, I feel fine. There's just times when I feel light headed and I will eat and throw it back up a bit later. That's why I've been choosing to not eat until after my matches."

We all looked at each other in silence while the trainer thought for a moment. "Let me perform a few tests on you to make sure it's not a concussion. Obviously you went to the doctor before today. You can let them know of any tests that we've done on our end when they give you the results of anything that they've done on their end."

Roman waited outside while the trainers completed their testing on me. Once it was all done, Roman was allowed to come back in.

"She doesn't have a concussion." Said the trainer and I let out a sigh of relief. "Our suggestion is for Megan to consult with her doctor with that person knowing Megan on a more personal level and knowing more of Megan's medical history than we do."

Just then, I recieved a phone call and looked to see that it was my doctor calling me. I answered the phone to hear her say for me come in on Wednsday for the results. I suddenly felt nervous, because of all of the possibilities of what it could be wrong.

"Can you come with me for the results, Roman?" I asked quietly. "I don't want to go by myself."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I'll go with you. Do you want to try to snack on something to keep you good until your match?"

I made a face. "I don't have a match tonight, but I do have to go out to the ring for a promo. I'll stick with my usual salad but I want it with grilled chicken and ranch dressing."

"You've been craving ranch dressing a lot, lately." He said as he grabbed my hand to help me down.

I walked side by side with him and thuoght about it. "It just tastes so good. That's probably why."

_**A few days later...**_

When the day came for my appointment, just like Roman had promised, he was right there with me as I signed in and waited to be called. When the nurse finally came out and called out my name, I took Roman with me as we followed the nurse to the room. She was a short woman, but slender and with an athletic type of build. She had black hair with blue eyes and had her hair up in a bun. After taking my vitals and asking a few questions she left to get the doctor.

"What do you think it could be?" Asked Roman quietly.

I stared into space and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. It could be stress or it could be something else."

The doctor came in about ten minutes later and closed the door behind her. The doctor was a tall woman with blonde hair that was elegantly up. Her eyes were green, just like mine and her smile was contagious. Roman and her introduced themselves as she put my papers down and sat on the chair.

"Well I have some good news for you, Megan." She started out as she looked up at me from her chair. "After reviewing your results, I can happily confirm that you are three weeks pregnant."

***Roman's POV* **

Our jaws dropped when we heard the news and I felt a rush of happiness inside me and hugged Megan when she began to cry.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant." Muffled Megan into my chest, as she continued to cry.

I pulled back and cupped her chin. "Is that a good thing?"

She smiled up at me with tears still streaming down her face. "I've always wanted to be a mother, in case you forgot, mister. When am I due?"

"Let's see here..." The doctor started out as she checked the calender and calculated the dates. "You should be due May 27th. But there's a possibility that the baby can come before or after."

"Why would it come before?" Megan asked curiously.

The doctor smiled. "It can be for different reasons. It can be a health reason or simply because the baby is just ready to come out and the body is ready to go into labor. This is your first pregnancy, so it's okay to have all of these questions and concerns about the pregnancy as it goes on. Don't be afraid to ask."

"How much longer does she have to go through the morning sickness?" I asked.

"Every pregnancy is different so every woman may experience it differently than the next." Replied the doctor. "Usually, it's about three months or so while the body gets adjusted to all of the hormones. Megan may also feel some heartburn and that's okay. It's normal for that to happen throughout pregnancy but it may not occur until later on in the pregnancy when you start getting your stomach pushed up on."

"When will I start showing?" Megan asked, seeming excited.

"Women start to show, usually from 12 weeks on." Replied the doctor. "At 12 weeks, the fingers and toes are forming, they curl up, the ears are forming and go to where they're supposed to be as the eyes go from the side of the head, to the front. So that is a pretty big time for the pregnancy."

After talking for a while longer and getting some more information, we walked out and made another appointment for the first sonagram. I looked over at Megan and saw her in a bit of a nervous state while we waited.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I kissed her cheek.

Megan looked up at me. "I'm nervous about telling my dad. I know your family will be happy, but my dad's a bit more on the serious side."

"We'll figure out how to tell him." I whispered in her ear before kissing her temple .

"There's something else that I've been thinking about lately." She told me as she got her appointment card and walked beside me as she put it away.

While we waited for the elevator, she leaned against me as I wrapped an arm around her. "I was thinking about maybe adopting Cassandra."

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah. Cassandra's like a daughter to me and she calls me mom all the time. I really don't mind adopting her. I would love to have her as my daughter. Besides, we're giving her a little brother or sister in about nine months or so. I've been thinking about it for a while and I wanted to let you know."

I couldn't help but give her about the biggest grin that I think I have ever given anybody as I cupped her face. "I love you, Megan."

She smiled up at me and brushed her nose with mine. "I love you, Roman."

I gave her a kiss and almost forgot where it is that we were until the elevator made a noise when the doors opened.

***Megan's POV* **

The next few days have all been a blur, but I couldn't help but smile and feel happy as I walked around backstage, looking for Stephanie and Paul to let them know what was going on. My friends congratulated me on the good news and I felt as if I was glowing and on cloud nine. I knocked on their door and was greeted by Paul.

"Hey, come in." He said with a smile. Stephanie was sitting on the seat next to him and smiled at me as she greeted me.

"Is everything okay?" They asked as I sat down.

I sighed and felt my stomach turn into knots as I wondered on how to tell them the news about my pregnancy.

"I won't be able to wrestle for a while." I told them quietly, anxiously awaiting their reactions. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God, you're pregnant?" Asked Stephanie happily.

I smiled. "Yes. I just found out a few days ago and I'm almost a month along. My doctor gave me the paperwork in case I had to show you anything."

"That's absolutely fine." Said Stephanie. "We'll talk to Creative to see how we can get you off television for your pregnancy. Does Roman know?"

"Yeah, he knows. He came with me when we went to get the results." I responded. "Roman's really excited about it."

"Does your dad know?" Asked Paul.

I made a face. "I'm nervous about telling him. But I'll let him know. He should be here in a bit."

After talking for a bit longer, I walked out of their office and saw my dad walking around backstage with someone from the crew that he was friends with. When he saw me, he smiled and walked over to me after ending his conversation with the guy.

"Hey, Darlin'." He said as he gave me a hug. "How you feeling?"

"I'm good." I replied. "But I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to be mad."

My dad looked at me curiously. "What is it, are you in trouble?"

I shook my head. "No, but I haven't been feeling too good for a while and so I went to the doctor to see what was wrong. I went back a few days ago for the results and um...I'm pregnant."

His eyes lit up as he stood there without saying a word. I refused to look up at him, over nervousness that he may something bad about it. But instead, he just took me in his arms for a hug.

"I can tell that it's a surprise, but I'm not mad, Darlin'." He said into my hair as he continued to hold me in his arms. "You'll be the first one to give me a grandchild and I better hope to see Roman taking extra care of you now that you're expecting a baby."

"You're really happy, Daddy?" I asked him when I pulled back to look up at him.

He gave me his smile and nodded. "I'm happy. You were nervous about telling me?"

I nodded. "People in our family have said to wait until marriage to have a child and I didn't. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't be upset."

"What are you going to do about the Kate situation?" He asked. "You're already stressed out enough as it is and she isn't making it any better. I don't want nothing bad to happen to you and the baby over stress."

I sighed as I made a face. "We'll figure something out. Right now, I just want to focus on the baby."


	11. It Hurts To Walk Away

**Thank you to Alexandrai M, justkimmy, Wolfgirl2013 and Slytherin Studios for reviewing :) **

***Megan's POV* **

I laid back in bed as Roman finished up in the shower before coming out. He laid down next to me and propped himself up on his elbow.

"How you feeling?" He asked me.

I groaned. "My morning sickness is lighting up a lot and I'm not throwing up as much as I used to. But there's those moments when I do and I'm sick of it. Do I have to go through this?"

Roman pecked my lips and rubbed my tummy. "We need to tell Cassandra. There's one week left until we get to 12 weeks and it looks like you may be beginning to show."

"Mommy, Daddy!" Exclaimed Cassandra as she came running into the room. Roman picked her up and sat to make sure she doesn't fall from the bed. "Can I have pancakes for breakfast today?"

"I'll go make some in a bit, but before I do, Mommy and I need to tell you something." Said Roman.

I sat up a bit and crossed my legs. "How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?"

Cassandra thought for a moment. "I would like that. But I want a little sister so we can both play princess together. Is someone having a baby?"

"I'm pregnant." I told her and she blinked a few times when she looked up at me. "I have a little baby in my tummy."

Her face lit up as she realized what I meant after saying that and she smiled. "There's a baby in there?"

Cassandra pointed to my stomach and I nodded. "On my next appointment, next week, since you don't have to go to school that day, you can come with me and Daddy. You'll be able to see what the baby looks like and you'll be able to hear the heartbeat."

"I wanna hear the heartbeat!" She exclaimed. "But how is there a baby when your tummy is small?"

"It'll get bigger as the months go on." I responded. "I'm due in May and as each month comes and goes, my stomach will grow with the baby."

"Why does it take so long for the baby to come?" She asked curiously.

I thought for a moment until Roman chimed in to reply. "Babies needs time to develop and grow before their born. We can't rush a baby to come into this world before they're ready."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"We won't know for another few weeks." I responded. "But we'll let you know when we find out, okay?"

She carefully crawled over to my lap and placed her ear on my stomach when I slightly leaned back as if trying to hear. "I think this is cool. I wanna see the baby."

_**One week later...**_

We came out of the doctor's office as we held the pictures from the sonagram. I took some pitures of it with my phone and sent it to my dad who quickly replied. I could pick up on the happiness through his response and I was just happy. After looking at myself in the mirror this morning before getting to my appointment, I noticed that I was starting to slightly show and I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face, knowing that my little baby was growing inside of me.

When we went to go look for some maternity clothes, I heard Roman groan and try to avoid something. Looking around to see what it was that he was trying to avoid, I instantly knew what it was. After three months of peace, we once again found ourselves at the same place with Kate.

"What are you two doing looking at maternity clothes?" She asked when she came up to us.

I sighed and looked at Roman, giving him a knowing look. I stepped away from the shopping cart and fixed my shirt to the point where my tummy was small, yet a little noticable. Kate's face dropped when she noticed and blinked a few times as she looked away.

"How far along are you?" Asked Kate.

"I just made three months." I responded. "But I'm loving every morning of it. Except for the morning sickness but other than that, I love it."

I grabbed Cassandra's hand and walked away, giving Roman a look as if telling him to fix things and sever things permanatly with Kate and that I was serious about it. Looking at some shirts that I thought were pretty, a few feet away from them, I made sure that Cassandra stayed by my side the entire time.

***Roman's POV* **

"You aren't going to leave her now, are you?" Kate asked as she watched me happily look at Megan.

"I wasn't going to leave her, regardless." I responded. "I'm going to be a father for the second time and I'm not leaving. This is the end of whatever it is that you're trying to do."

Kate looked at me calmly and then looked at Megan who was playing with Cassandra. "She's going to be a good mother. But I just want you."

"You blew that chance, Kate." I told her. "A long time ago."

Before I knew it, Kate grabbed the back of my neck and crushed her lips against mine. I immediately pushed her away and became infuriated. Looking at Megan, I knew that she saw what had just happened between Kate and I, and my heart fell to my stomach. After arguing with Kate for a few minutes, I saw security coming towards us. I convinced them that nothing was going on and that everything was okay to get them to leave.

Megan and I made the our way back home after shopping, in complete silence. The only conversation that we had was with Cassandra who was talking about her favorite show and her favorite character. When we got back home, we got Cassandra to her nap and Megan went to our room afterwards where I found her talking on the phone with someone. After hanging up, I saw her getting her suitcase as she began packing up her clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as I started to panic.

Megan continued to put some of her clothes in her suitcases. "I'm going to stay over at a friends house until you end things with Kate and make sure that she understands."

"Baby, you're pregnant and I'm not going to lose you over this." I told her, begging and pleading with her.

"Exactly, Roman." She replied. "I'm carrying another human being inside of me. I'll be damned if I allow some bitch like Kate to to put me and this baby at risk because she can't leave well enough alone!"

I closed her suitcase and stood in front of her to keep her from continuing to pack her belongings. "Please don't leave me, Megan. I'm begging you. Don't leave me."

Tears filled her eyes as tears filled mine as well. I'm not the type of person who cries, but this it the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. The woman who's pregnant with my second child and I don't know what I'll do without her in my life.

"Roman, I've tried to put up with Kate for as long as I could." She told me as she cried. "We're going to have a baby and I can't risk it's health because of her. Tell me that it's going to be okay and that I don't have to worry about her anymore. It's obvious that everything that we have been doing to keep her away isn't working and I don't know what else I can do. I don't know how much more of this I can put up with. Roman, I love you and my world is going to fall apart if I don't have you."

Tears fell down my face as I watched and heard what she had to say. "My world will fall apart, the moment that you walk out that door. Please don't go, Megan."

"I can't put up with what she's doing anymore, Roman." She whispered as she cried her eyes out. "Nothing that we do is working. Please make it stop because I don't want to leave. I'll go crazy if I can't have you and I need you. Especially now."

I rested my head against hers and we allowed ourselves to just stand there and cry until we couldn't cry anymore. Megan had her eyes closed for a while and I watched until she opened them again to look up at me.

"I can't be around if this is what I have to put up with." She whispered. "Not with me being pregnant. We have to think about the baby, Roman. It'll no longer be about the three of us and Cassandra will no longer be an only child when our little one comes into this world."

I rested my hands on her waist. "Is there anything I can do to make you stay?"

Megan looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. "There's nothing I can think of right now other than doing whatever it is that you see necessary to fix this. This isn't the end of our relationship because I'm not giving up on us that easily. But right now, with Kate around doing what she's doing, I just need to get away. I'm thinking about my child, because I can no longer put me first. No matter how much I want to stay and wake up in your arms every morning, please understand that."

Feeling my eyes stinging from tears, I tried to wipe them away as I turned around. I looked back at Megan and saw her beraking in front of me. I gave her a hug and wouldn't let her go.

"Will you still come to see Cassandra everyday?" I asked her softly.

Megan nodded against my chest. "I'm not going to just leave her like that. But as for staying here, you need to end Kate and her crap. I physically can't put up with her anymore, no matter how much my brain keeps telling me to keep going. You'll figure it out. I don't want to give you an ultimatum but if this doesn't stop, the whole Kate thing, that's it."

_**The next day...**_

I woke up to Roman's arms around me and my small tummy. He hadn't let go of me all night and there were times where I woke up throughout the night to find him watching me as I slept. We shared kisses and it pulled at my heartstrings with each kiss that we shared. Cassandra came downstairs for breakfast and looked confused when she saw my suitcases. I wanted to cry at the thought of possibly hurting her by leaving.

"Are you going to wrestle, Mommy?" She asked as she finished eating. Roman grabbed our plates and began to wash them.

"Mommy has to go for a while but it won't for wrestling." I responded.

Cassandra looked up at me. "Where are you going? Is something wrong with the baby?"

A lump formed in my throat as I thought of how to explain it to her. "Nothing's wrong, sweetie. The baby is fine and healthy. But I need to just stay with a friend of mine for a while. Daddy and I need to work on a few things and we're going to need some space for us to be allowed to do that and to do it in a way that seems fit for the moment."

She pouted as she looked up at me and tears filled her eyes as she looked up at me. "Will I still be able to see you, Mommy?"

I felt myself crying, but trying to keep myself together for her. "You'll see me every single day, sweetie. I'll be here for dinner and I'll pick you up from school and I'll help you with your homework. Everything that you and I do together, we'll still be able to do it. The only difference will be that I won't living here for a while. It'll be like it was before I moved in, except our relationship is more special now."

Cassandra began to cry as she hugged me as tightly as she could. I closed my eyes as tears fell down my face. "I'm still your mom and I'll still be here for you. Mommy's not going to leave you, baby."

After getting her to calm down and to stop crying, we heard a knock on the door. It was one of my friends that I met while I was still in developmental. Her name was Amanda and we were the best of friends. We knew just about everything about each other and she's just an amazing friend to me.

Grabbing the things that I could, I followed her to her car and put my things in the trunk. I picked Cassandra up into my arms when she came running towards me and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, so much." I whispered to her.

"I love you, too Mommy." She replied.

Pulling back, I was met by Roman who had walked up to us and wrapped an arm around me. He leaned down for a sweet kiss, and I couldn't help but feel as if I was going to melt. I fought the urge to cry again as I put her down and got into Amanda's car. As we pulled away from the house, I looked in the mirror and watched Cassandra and Roman as they became smaller and smaller, until I could no longer see them. Cursing under my breath, I was wondering if I was doing the right thing even though it was with good intentions.


	12. A Step In The Right Direction

**Thank you to Alexandria M, Wolfgirl2013, Shel Grissom, Slytherin Studios and justkimmy for reviewing :)**

***Roman's POV***

It's been three weeks since Megan left and it's been tearing me up inside ever since. There's nights when I can't get to sleep and other days where I can't stay asleep. Cassandra finds herself sleeping in my bed, next to me, missing Megan and I don't know what to tell her to make her feel better about Megan until she comes back.

Megan has kept her end of the promise that she made which was to be with Cassandra as if they've never missed beat. She's been picking Cassandra up from school, helping her with homework, and taking care of her while I'm out on the road. Hearing the door from the locker room open, I cleared my throat and wiped my eyes to see Seth and Dean walking in with Megan's dad coming in behind them.

"You okay there, big guy?" Asked Seth and I knew he must have noticed my eyes.

"I'm fine." I told them, getting myself together.

Mark looked at me and saw the true story behind my behavior. "Any changes?"

Seth and Dean sat down in front of me and knew what was being talked about. "None. This is what Kate does. She does something like what she did the last time and she's gone for who knows how long until she decides to show back up again. It gets harder and harder to watch Megan walk out that door."

"You should ask for some time off to deal with this." Suggested Dean. "I know this helps keep your mind off of things for a while, but what happens when you're not in the ring or doing a promo or if we're not there to help?"

"I just want Megan." I whispered as a lump formed in my throat.

Mark put his hand on my shoulder. "I know you do. People can see it in your eyes when you look at her, that you love her. Your face lights up with the sound of her name. But you have think about the fact that Megan has been putting up with Kate for the last nine years. It's when the two of you started dating, that Kate got worse. So it's a matter of the things she's put up with over the years, not just within the matter of a few months."

"I just don't get why Kate is doing this." I said to them. "She's only caring about her self and her wants and needs, not about me. I just need to be lucky enough to find her somewhere."

I looked at them and sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. I blinked away the tears that threatened to come out and sniffled. I sat there in silence, as I thought about taking some time off. Dean was right about that. What am I going to do when I can't find nothing to keep my mind off of what's going on?

_**Later that day...**_

"Paul, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked him when I saw him backstage. Even though we had a storyline that pitched our factions against each other earlier in the year, I always look forward to talking to him.

"Yeah, go ahead." He responded.

I thought for a moment. "I need to take some time off for a personal issue that I'm going through right now and to think some things through."

Paul looked at me seriously. "Is everything okay with Megan and the baby?"

"They're both healthy." I told him with a smile, and thinking about her growing tummy as she reaches four months of pregnancy. "But there's just some issues going on and it's affecting my relationship with Megan. You know her longer than I have, but you also know how I feel about her."

He nodded in understanding. "Have you asked yet?"

Knowing what he meant, I chuckled and smiled. " Not yet. But I did ask him."

Paul, knowing what I meant by that response, gave me a smile and a pat on the back. "We'll let you have some time off. After tonight's show, you can go home and be with your family and do what you have to do. Just let us know when you're ready to come back."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I told him as I shook his hand.

_**The next day...**_

***Megan's POV* **

"Mommy, can we have ice cream for desert today?" Asked Cassandra as we made our way through WalMart with her hand in mine as I had my free hand on the shopping cart.

I smiled down at her. "We'll have some, let me just go buy some because I don't think Daddy remembered to get any after the last one finished. We'll get something for him for Christmas. It's coming up soon. You want to?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily. "I hope he comes home for Christmas. It won't be fair if he's not home."

"I'm sure he'll be home, baby." I told her soothingly. "He loves being with you."

Cassandra hung on to my leg as I looked for some ice cream and grabbed my hand again when I started walking. "Do you love Daddy?"

"Of course, I love him." I replied, when I stopped to look at her. "I believe I always have. Why, did he say something?"

"No, but I want you to come back to live with us." She responded. "I like when you and him say that you love each other. Daddy misses you a lot and I think he stays up all night. You're not there anymore to make sure he's sleeping and that he's okay. We both miss you."

Once we were at home, we heard the door followed by the jingle of keys. When Cassandra looked to see who it was, she grinned.

"Daddy, you're home!" She exclaimed in excitement as she got up from her chair and ran up to her father who took her in his arms for a hug.

"I've missed you so much." He said as he held her tightly and close to him. Putting her down, she held his hand as they made their way to the kitchen, where I was making dinner.

I couldn't help but smile at him as he took me in his arms. Brushing my nose against his, he took the opportunity to lean in for a kiss before we both felt Cassandra tugging on our pants. We looked down and saw her holding up two papers.

"I got a hundred on my spelling test and I got a sticker and my drawing." She told Roman, showing him her papers. I let him go with her to the dinner table and heard his excitement as she talked to him about her day and what her and I did today before coming back home.

"Sweetie, go wash up for dinner. It's almost ready." I told her as I helped her put away her things and let her take it to her room.

Meanwhile, Roman rested his hands on my waist from behind me and kissed my neck as he moved his hands to my tummy. I relaxed against him and smiled as he stroke my tummy with his thumb.

"I think I have some good news." He whispered in my ear. I turned around after turning the stove off and uncovering the pots to listen to what he had to say. "I've been talking to a lawyer for a while now and I may be able to get a judge to sign a temporary restraining order against Kate as early as tomorrow."

My eyes widened when I heard what he had said. "Are you serious?"

"The restraining order may last until we have a hearing." He told me. "If Kate was to violate that, we could call 911 and let them know about the situation. I'll have more information about it as time goes on. It may be a temporary restraining order, but it's something."

We heard Cassandra's tiny footsteps coming back into the kitchen and sit down and agreed to talk more about it later on in the night. We started dinner and talked about the most random things.

_**Three hours later...**_

***Roman's POV* **

After putting Cassandra to bed for the night, I found Megan laying down in bed, after coming out of the shower. She smiled up at me when she saw me and I gave her a kiss.

"Do you have to leave tonight?" I asked her softly.

Megan looked up at me and shrugged. "I don't know. It gets harder and harder for me to leave because I want to stay so badly. I want to wake up every day in your arms and kiss you and be in your arms and come home to you."

We laid there in silence for a while until I spoke again. "The temporary order will last about ten days but it doesn't start until the police serve Kate with a copy of the order. After the ten days, we go to the hearing and the judge will make a second hearing for an order that'll last longer. The laywer said that the judge should give it to the clerk to write the next one and that it may take a while for it to get written."

"What happens then?" She asked.

"As far as I know, we have to keep a copy of the order at all times." I responded. "If Kate does something that violates the restraining order in any way, we could show it to the police. The lawyer also said to give a copy to every place that Kate is supposed to stay away from so that they could know and do what they have to do in case something happens with Kate. He also said to expect anything from Kate in an attempt to try to get the restraining order dismissed or at least to have something in that hearing go her way, and to have any evidence with us that may help us out."

Megan sighed. "I just want this whole thing with Kate to be over."

"Me too, baby." I said softly as I kissed her cheek. "At least this is a step in the right direction."


	13. The Official Start of A New Chapter

**Thank you to Alexandria M, justkimmy, Slytherin Studios, and Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing :) **

***Roman's POV* **

"Look who it is here." Said a woman, behind me. I turned around to see Kate standing there with a smile on her face and her arms crossed. "Do you think that a restraining order is going to keep me from wanting you?"

I scoffed. "You know I could call the police and tell them that you're violating the order, right?"

Kate's face fell when she heard that and cleared her throat. "I just wanted to know why."

I blinked at her a few times and shrugged. "It was the only way that we could get you to stop what you were doing because us being nice to you about it obviously wasn't working out."

"Get me to stop what, Roman?" She asked, almost throwing a temper trantrum.

"Damn it, Kate. Don't you get it?" I asked her in an annoyed tone. "It's over between you and I. You really need me to say that we're done for you to firgure it out?"

Kate looked at me, with sadness filling her eyes. "I just don't get why, is all."

"Yes, you do. You just don't realize that you have the answer." I told her. "When we were together, _everybody _was telling me that I should leave you because they all thought that you were bad for me. I ignored them for you, Kate. I thought you were this amazing person and I wanted to show them that, no matter how often we argued and what those arguments were about. I wanted them to see that I loved you and that I wanted to be with you. But when you got pregnant with Cassandra, you were the one that was proving me wrong. You didn't want her, Kate and when she was born, you gave up your rights a little less than a month into it because you couldn't handle it, Kate. You claimed that you weren't ready to be a mother."

"Because I wasn't ready." She responded. "That was true."

I turned around before facing her again. "Kate, I wasn't ready either, yet I stepped up and did I what I had to do so that I could take care of her. I've worked my ass off to be the best father that I could be to her, and you haven't done shit. On top of that, you almost ruin my relationship with Megan for your own selfish reasons. I've cried my ass off, wanting her to come back to me every night. If I can't get things right with her, you will have offically have me in enough pain to last me a lifetime. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you if such thing happens. It's over, Kate. Please get that through your head."

"You never cried for me." She whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"I cried for you once." I told her, sharply. "And you made me regret doing it, just like you made me regret trying to show everybody that you were different."

_**One month later...**_

I was walking around backstage with Megan's hand in mine, and we were all greeted by all of our friends. Megan got the most reaction with her tummy being a lot bigger than what it was the last time everyone here saw her. Her best friend, Naomi came up to her followed by Nikki and Nattie to say hi to her and to ask us about the baby.

"Everyone's asking what I'm having, but I'll let you girls know before I go crazy from not telling you." Said Megan. "We're little having a little girl. And yes, it's a girl. We made the doctor check three times to make sure."

They all congratulated us and I couldn't help but smile and kiss Megan's cheek as I held her close to me. She took my hand and placed it on her tummy where I felt light movement.

"I think she's moving." Megan said to me as she happily kept our hands on her tummy. "It feels like little butterflies when she kicks."

"How many months are you now?" They asked.

"Five months." We replied. We continued talking until they had to go start warming up for tonight's show. Even though I wasn't scheduled for a match, I was still booked for an appearance.

I met up with Paul who was talking with Stephanie as they looked at what looked like the script for tonight's show and greeted us when we walked up to them. He pulled me aside while Stephanie continued to talk to Megan about something.

"Did you ask her yet?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm going to ask her tonight. I would have done it for Christmas, but with everything that's been going on, it's been hard for me to get that together. Luckily, I had time to buy it and plan it out as much as I have."

"What ended up happening to that Kate girl?" He asked curiously.

I sighed before responding. "The judge signed a restraining order for a year and a half. If she was to violate it in any way, we have to call the police so I gave my family there a copy of the order so that they could know if something was to ever happen while Kate and I aren't there for some reason."

"That's good. Maybe everything will be better now that she can't be in the picture anymore." Said Paul.

I nodded agreeing with him. "Megan's going to stay home after we get back. She wants to finish preparing for the baby. So it's going to be a while before we see her back here."

"That's fine." He replied. "It's completely understandable. If she wants to come back to wrestling, we'll have to wait until her doctors medically clear her, though."

"I know." I told him. "We'll figure out something when we get there. For now, she's just enjoying being pregnant."

***Megan's POV* **

After Roman made his way back into the locker room after making his appearance, he took a quick shower and changed into his normal clothes. He left his wet hair out a bit to dry while he got his things together.

"Megan, I have to tell you something." Said Roman as he cursed under his breath, after checking the time. He followed me out of the locker room and seemed annoyed.

"What's wrong, you seem upset." I told him when I stopped him.

He looked around and sighed. "I'm not upset. What I wanted to tell you, I wanted it to be romantic and a night that you wouldn't forget, but with everything that's been going on for the past few months and whatnot with Kate, I haven't been able to plan it exactly the way that I've wanted it to."

"What is it?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand as we made our way to the parking lot and got into the car. We made our way back to the hotel and because we had already checked in before going to the arena, we made went straight to our room. Roman opened the door and went in first, but held the door for me before going any further. As I went in with my bag behind me, I gasped softly at what I saw as I entered.

There were red and pink rose petals leading into the rest of the room. The living room was lit with a few candles and there were a few plates of food already set up on the table and covered with a few roses nearby. I turned around to see Roman coming out of the bedroom and walking over to me.

"You did this for me?" I asked him softly.

Roman smiled and nodded. "I wanted to do it at home but everything had just been so hectic and so I thought that this would be good since we were going to be here tonight and away from everything at home."

We sat down at the table and we began to eat. I opened one of the plates and saw my salad with grilled chicken and ranch dressing.

"You've had a craving for that dressing since before we found out you were pregnant." Said Roman. "So I asked if we could have some tonight for you."

I couldn't help but smile and I leaned over to give him a kiss. I felt the baby kick and grinned.

"Our little girl approves." I told him happily and we shared another kiss after he gave me a big smile.

Once we were done with dinner and desert, there was one plate left that had yet to be uncovered. When I asked Roman if he knew what it was, all he said was to open and see. I uncovered the plate to see a small blue velvet box in the middle of the plate, making me look up at Roman with tears in threatning to come out as a lump formed in my throat as he smiled softly.

"Roman." I whispered quietly as I took the box and opened it to find a 2 carat, center Cushion Cut diamond in a mico pave halo engagement ring. When I looked back up, I saw Roman already down on one knee as he gently took the box.

"I've been wanting to ask you for the past few months and I've been beating myself up over the head as to how I could ask you." He said softly. "You are the love of my life and we're now having a baby in about four months. What I'm trying to say is...Megan Rose Callaway, will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down my face as I took in this moment that I was in right now. I covered my mouth as I nodded and gave him my answer.

"Yes, I would love to marry you."

Roman gave me one of the biggest grins that he had ever given me as he took the ring out of the box and placed and my perfectly manicured finger. Roman stood up, as did I and he gave me a sweet kiss as he wrapped his arms around me.

I followed him to the bedroom, where I saw rose petals leading up to the room and I couldn't stop kissing him. I was just so happy right now that I was on cloud nine and I wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin this moment for me right now.

_**A few days later...**_

We were at the WWE Performance Center while Roman trained and worked out with Dean. I saw my dad and got up from my chair to walk over to him.

"Daddy." I said as I hugged him and sighed happily when he hugged me back tightly like he used to when I was little.

"How's my little granddaughter?" He asked, trying to see if he could feel her moving around.

I smiled. "She's fine. I don't feel her that much but the doctor said that's okay and that I may feel her a little more, later on in the pregnancy. I wanted to show you this, though."

I held up my hand and showed him the ring that Roman had given me when he proposed. He took my hand and looked at it for a while before looking up at me.

"It's about damn time." Said my dad. "He asked me months ago."

I looked at him shocked. "He did?"

He nodded. "He thought that it would be the right thing. Congratulations, darlin'."

I couldn't help but grin. "I'm really happy, dad."

My dad smiled at me. "I can tell. Roman's a good guy and you deserve a guy like him. He's got good taste in jewelry too, that's a nice ring."

I laughed and heard him give a deep chuckle as he gave me another hug. I looked over to see Roman fooling around with Dean and I couldn't help but laugh at how silly they were being. I snuggled to his side and wouldn't let him go. My dad and I were always really close and we were always together. If you were looking for one of us, just look for the other and you'd find the one you were looking for and it's still the same to this day.

"Have you two set a date, yet?" He asked into my hair as he kissed my head.

I shook my head. "No. But I would like a spring or summer wedding and definitely after the baby comes."

"I'm sure you two will agree on a date once you start thinking about it." He replied as we started to walk around together.

Things really seemed to be going good for us right now and with Kate out of our lives for at least a year and half, I was more relaxed because I didn't have to deal with her for a while.


	14. The Big Day

**Thank you to Alexandria M, Wolfgirl2013, Slytherin Studios and justkimmy for reviewing :) **

***Roman's POV* **

"I have another surprise for you." I said to Megan as we drove around with Cassandra in the backseat.

"You're full of surprised this week, aren't you?" She asked with a smile on her face.

I smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand. "I think you're going to like this suprise though. It's a way for us to start over fresh with our little family."

"Talking about our little family, I'm so uncomfortable today." Megan said, while she pouted as she fidgeted in her seat as she touched her tummy.

We pulled up to a gated community and parked in front of a house that had just been built. Megan looked around curiously and helped Cassandra out of her car seat as I got some papers together. There was a woman waiting for us in front of the house and smiled as we approached her. She was short with blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a suit and her name was Mrs. Ross. She greeted us and asked how we were.

"You already know my daughter, Cassandra." I told her. "And this is my fiance, Megan."

"He can't stop talking about you." She told Megan and I caught her blushing and smiled.

Megan tugged on my hand before following Mrs. Ross into the house. "Roman this house is beautiful, but what are we doing here?"

The house was made of stone and bricks. It had two garages and a big porch in the front with a swing. There were two trees and a few bushes planted nearby the house and it was two stories high, but a bit bigger than my current two story house. When we went inside, the house opened up to a grand staircase that lead to the second floor. For now, the first floor had plush carpet with a huge living room that had a plasma television and a couch and sofa set that Megan seemed to fall in love with.

When she walked into the kitchen, it was a lot bigger than our current kitchen and with more marble and top of the line equipment for cooking and baking. I knew how much Megan loves to cook and bake when she's home and so I thought I'd incorporate some things into the kitchen to make her feel comfortable as well as putting some things that would remind her of Texas. A dining table that Megan fell in love with months ago, was near the kitchen.

"I got this house to be built." I told her as she helped Cassandra climb on to one of the chairs.

"You got people to build this house?" She asked in a surprise voice. "Is that why you've been so busy that last few months?"

I nodded. "I got the paperwork for it and I made copies of every single one of them. I started it before you and I started dating, and when we found out that you were pregnant, I had them add a few extra things to make this house have things that will let people know that it's _our _house. We could raise our family here. It's a great community and it's still close to Cassandra's school, so we don't have to transfer her anywhere and the hospital is a bit closer than what it is now where we're at."

Megan grabbed my face and kissed me. I immediately kissed back and wrapped my arms around her. She pulled back and smiled up at me before I kissed her again. I grabbed her hand and led her to the back where it opened up to a large pool in the middle that and a hottub with jets, temperature controls and LED lights. I had a grill built in to the right where with a big enough space for at least six people around the grill and at least another seven people on the other side. A small cave was built near the pool with a smaller pool within in for more privacy. It has a slide connected to it for the kids for when they want to play in the pool and a hammock nearby.

"Roman, this house looks gorgeous." Said Megan as she held on to my hand. "This looks so expensive though."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about the money. I had more than enough to get it done. I've also had it babyproofed for when the baby comes, so all we have to buy is the gates for the stairs so she won't fall or just get hurt in general if she tries to get on the staircase. The only places I haven't gotten furniture for is the upstairs. I thought we should all put our own little tastes to the rooms and we should do the baby's room together."

***Megan's POV***

I couldn't help but smile at Roman, after seeing everything that he's done and I felt like the happiest girl in the world at the moment. Cassandra came running behind us and hugged our legs.

"Mommy, I like this house. Can we live here?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Yes, we're going to live here." I replied. "And it's still close to your school so you don't have to leave your friends."

She gave me a grin. "I wouldn't have liked it if I had to leave. I like them too."

After Roman showed me the upstairs and all of the rooms and whatnot, I was convinced that I was in love this house and that we had to move in as soon as possible. After making sure the paperwork for the house was completed correctly, we went out to eat some lunch and talked some more about the house.

"My concern is the time frame that we have to make sure that everything is ready." I told Roman. "If we want to get things completed for when the baby comes, we have three months and two weeks. I litterally make six months in two weeks."

Roman thought for a moment while he ate his food. "As far as the things that we need to do for the new house, all we need is to get the rooms ready. If there's anything that we want to paint, we should get that done first while we get some furniture for the rooms if we're not going to use the ones we have now for the bedrooms."

"I'm going to need people to help me for when you go out on the road." I added. "I can't do everything by myself, especially when we have a six year old to take care of, which reminds me of something that I need to tell you."

I reached in my bag and took out a few papers that were neatly folded up. "These are the papers concerning me adopting Cassandra."

He took the papers after cleaning his hands and carefully looked through them. A few moments later, he looked up at me with the biggest smile on his face that I've seen in a while.

"As of this week, I am now, officially and _legally_ Cassandra's mother." I told him. "I have officially adopted her."

Roman leaned over the table and gave me the sweetest kiss that he's ever given me, since we got engaged. "You know how happy I am right now?"

I grinned up at him and gave him another kiss and heard Cassandra say 'ew'. We looked at her and smiled when she started to giggle and even more when Roman started to tickle her.

As the weeks became months, Roman came home a bit more often and kept in constant contact with me and Cassandra, as well as his family. My dad wasn't far behind on that and before you knew it, it was time for me to give birth to my little girl. We got to the hospital, the day before the baby was set to be due, but I'm just so excited to see her, that I'm fine with her being a day early.

Roman was by my side and I squeezed his hand tightly as I went through another contraction. We weer in the labor and delivery unit and my contractions were getting stronger and closer together. They went from ten minutes apart, to five minutes rather quickly after my water broke.

"When is my dad getting here?" I whimpered through another contraction. "I want my dad."

"He'll be here soon, babygirl. I promise." He whispered in my ear.

Roman stroked my tummy and tried to soothe me through the pain. Our family and friends were arriving to the hospital and were now in the waiting area. Roman would go to them often, to let them know how everything was going.

_**Three hours later...**_

The nurse came in to check on me and announced that I was five centimeters dialted and that everything seemed to be going fine.

"Can I get an epidural?" I asked with Roman by my side.

After checking a few more things, the doctor came in and gave the okay for me to get an epidural. I sighed in relief, not knowing how much longer I'd be able to handle the pain if it goes on any longer without an epidural.

Once I had gotten one, everything started to feel a little better and I was finally able to fall asleep for a while. I woke up about two hours later, and saw my dad talking to Roman. I smiled sleepily when he walked up to me and kissed my forehead, making me feel relieved to see that he was finally here. The nurse came in a few minutes later to check my progress.

"You are now...about seven centimetes." Said the nurse. "This baby is coming pretty quickly. We'll most likely have the baby before the night is over at this rate."

She left after checking everything and I started to get nervous. Roman could tell and came to soothe me, and tried to make me feel better. I felt the pressure of the contractions, but couldn't feel much of the pain, which made it easier on me to get as much rest as I could before having to push.

"I'm nervous, Roman." I whispered to him. "Our little girl is finally coming and she'll be here soon. The next time we leave, it's going to be four instead of three."

He smiled at me. "We got this. We can do this."

_**Three hours later...**_

The doctor came in with the nurses as they all got ready for me to start pushing. After about ten hours in labor, I was finally ten centimeters dialated and ready to push.

"Okay, when you get a contraction, let us know and start pushing." Said the doctor as he sat down. "You're going to push to a count of ten and then you can stop and get some rest in between those times."

"Alright." I told them as I held my legs back as a contraction started again. Roman held my hand and helped with my legs as I pushed as hard as I could.

After what felt like forever pushing, the doctor told me to stop when he noticed that I was becoming frustrated after a little over an hour of pushing.

"The baby's head is right there, Megan." Said the doctor. Roman peaked his head and his eyes widened when he saw the head. "A few more pushes and we'll have the baby out, okay. I know it's hard to be pushing for so long, but a few more and we'll be done. You can do this, Megan."

I sighed in frustration. "It's taking to long."

"You can do this, Megan." Said Roman. "I'm right here, Baby."

When another contraction came, I started to push again and felt the baby's head beginning to come out. The doctor began to clean and suction the nose and the mouth from any liquids that it had as she came out. When she finally did, she let out a big cry as the doctor showed us our baby.

I immediately began to cry as she was placed on my chest, while they cleaned her. The nurses gave roman a pair of scissors so that he could cut the cord and I heard him sniffle as he cried his eyes out. They took her to get weighed and measured and I wiped my tears, as well as Roman's. He leaned down and gave me a kiss and a hug.

_**Two weeks later...**_

***Roman's POV* **

After almost two weeks of being at home with the baby, we had the rest of our friends and family come see our two week old daughter. She was born six pounds, 19 ounces, and 21 inches long. Megan and I named her Gabriella Joy and she has become the center of attention. Going up to check on them, Megan was with the baby in her room, breastfeeding Gabriella. I leaned down to give her a kiss and did the same to Gabriella.

"I think we should pick a date for our wedding." Said Megan as she fixed herself after the baby finished eating. I took the baby in my arms and burped her while Megan rested on the rocking chair.

"What dates are you thinking of?" I asked her.

Megan thought for a bit. "What about August 7th of next year?"

I thought for a moment and realized why she picked that date. "That marks the anniversary of when we first met."

She smiled and nodded. "And it falls on a Friday, so a lot of people won't have to worry about having to go in for work the next day. Gabby will about one and she'll possibly be walking a bit by that time and I want Cassandra to be our little flower girl."

I smiled and kissed her again. Hearing Gabriella coo and whimper, I held her protectively in my arms and saw when she grabbed a finger and held on to it, tightly, not letting go. Cassandra came into the room and carefully sat in Megan's lap. She's been a good big sister to Gabby and she's been helping out a lot which has made a lot easier on us, especially Megan.

I cupped Megan's chin so that she could look up at me. "August 7th of next year, will be the big day."

She grinned at me and leaned her face into my hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too Baby." I replied.


	15. The Future

**Thank you to Wolfgirl2013, Alexandria M, Pinayprincesa and justkimmy for reviewing :)**

**Thank you as well to everyone else who has reviewed this story. Also, thank you goes out to everyone who has read this story from the beginning and to those who have put this story and their favorites and alerts list. I appreciate it so much and it means a lot to me. I know this story may have seemed a bit short, but I'm glad that everyone who has read and reviewed this story from the beginning, has enjoyed it especially with this being my first story here on Fanfiction. Thank you again everyone! **

***Megan's POV* **

_**The wedding day...**_

It was the big day and I couldn't help but smile as the thought of marrying the man of my dreams, was getting closer and closer. I slipped into a white, sweetheart neckline wedding dress with diamonds on it. The diamonds was in just the right amount where it wasn't overwhelming to anyone who saw the dress. My long blonde hair was put up into an elegant bun, with a veil.

My two little girls were walking around in their pink dresses, wanting to get to the flowers that they were going to get to throw when they walked down the aisle. Cassandra held on to Gabriella's hand to make sure that her little sister wouldn't fall. Gabriella has grown up so quickly since she was born. She was already one years old, and trying to hold conversations with people. Gabby was tan like her father, with green eyes and dark long hair.

"Mama." She said in a tiny voice as she walked up to me with Cassandra by her side.

I bent down and hugged her as she snuggled up to me and tried to wrap her arms around me. My bridesmaids all wore red with their hair out in curls. My dad came into the room and looked at me as he stood behind me. I turned around to give him a big hug.

"I'm nervous, Dad." I told him softly.

He just smiled. "It's okay to be nervous. I was too, when I married your mother. But I'll be right there in the front after I walk you down the aisle, okay?"

"Papa." Said Gabby as she hung on to his leg. He picked her up and held her softly as she cooed and happily clapped her hands. "I want Daddy."

"We're going to see him soon, okay Darlin'?" Said my dad.

After taking a few pictures with the photogropher, we made our way to where we would go down the aisle. I tried to peak through the bushes and flowers and saw that Roman and his groomsmen were already there with the pastor. I heard the 'awws' from the crowd when Cassandra and Gabriella walked down with their flowers and I saw the big grin on Roman's face when he saw his two little girls.

When the song began for me to start my walk, I held on tightly to my dad's arm. My eyes went straight to Roman who gave me the biggest smile I've seen in a while. He looked handsome in his charcoal suit with white shirt and charcoal tie. His long black hair, was in a neat bun and he had his hands folded together. My dad and I got to the alter and I held on to his arm as the pastor began to talk.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this young lady away?" He asked.

"I do." Said my dad. He turned to me and gave me a smile as he kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. He greeted Roman and took a seat in the front row as Roman and I joined hands.

"Holy Matrimony is a sacred thing." Began the pastor. "Two people who are deeply in love with each other, has made the choice to spend the rest of their lives in matrimony. Roman and Megan have decided to write their own vows for today. Let them begin. Megan?"

I turned my attention to Roman who looked at me with desire and such love, that my heart swelled with joy. "When we first met, I never thought that you and I would be where we are now. With two little girls and standing right here getting married. You have become my best friend over the years and you have become the one person that I could turn to in my time of need. Roman, you have made the happiest that I have ever been and I don't know how to thank you for everything that you have done for me. What I do know, is that I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you each and every day for the rest of my life. I couldn't ask for a better man to share my life with."

When it was Roman's turn, he gently squeezed my hands. "Eleven years ago today, we met for the very first time. I believe in love at first sight because that's when I think I fell in love with you. Eight years later, I finally had your heart and you've been making me the happiest man in the world ever since. We've had our ups and we've definitely had our downs, but there's no other woman in this world that I would rather spend my life with and go through those things with, than you. I'm going to love you forever and nobody can ever take that away from me. You're my heart and my world and I love you, Megan."

The pastor gave us our wedding bands and asked us to repeat after him, starting with me. "I, Megan Callaway, take this man to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Roman Reigns, takes this woman to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as we both shall live."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Said the pastor.

We both smiled at each other as Roman caressed my face as we shared a sweet and romantic kiss.

"Ladies and gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Roman Reigns." Announced the pastor and we pulled away with a big smile on our faces.

"Mama, Daddy." Said Cassandra and Gabriella as they walked up to us. We held both of their hands as we made our way back up the aisle.

_**Two years later...**_

***Roman's POV* **

"Hey, big guy!" I exclaimed as I saw my almost eleven month old son with his mother. "You've been a good boy for mommy while I was gone?"

Little Roman tried to talk and hold up a conversation with me as he held onto my hands to keep standing up. He had green eyes like his mother, but was tan like me with dark hair.

"Daddy!" Exclaimed my two little girls who came running over to me and I caught them both in a hug. Cassandra was now ten years old and Gabriella was three.

I playfully got myself knocked down and felt all three of them crawl on top of me as we all played around. I leaned up when they all calmed down and gave my wife a sweet and lingering kiss and a wink, making her blush.

Megan and I have been going strong since the day we got married, and we couldn't be any happier. Kate hasn't bothered us through her entire restraining order lock down, as we like to call it. Even when the year and a half ended, she continued to leave us alone and in peace, which is what we wanted since Megan and I began dating. It's just sad to think that it took getting a restraining order against her to make that happen.

But nonetheless, we have been blessed with three beautiful children, a beautiful house, good health and an amazing marriage that we're sure is going to last well into the future. I believe in soul mates because I have found mine and I married her. I couldn't have it any other way.

_**The End...**_

**A/N: I have just put up two chapters of my new story, called 'Dancing With What Feels Right'. Please check that story out and let me know what you think about it so far :) **


End file.
